


Warlords of Later Han

by SilentNinja



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 三国
Genre: 2nd Century China, F/M, Multi, Political, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNinja/pseuds/SilentNinja
Summary: Based on my Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires playthrough and ROTK 13.  The story foretells a hypothetical scenario after 195 AD. Yuan Shu declares himself Emperor. Lu Bu and Cao Cao are at dreadlocks over Yan Province. Sun Ce rises to power. Liu Bei struggles over stablizing Xu Province. Yuan Shao is in peril after losing The Battle of Changshan and the fate of the Han Emperor rest on Changan. Among the chaos are two figures, Zhao Yun the Hero of Changshan and Lady Zhen whom Zuo Ci considers a threat to Han Dynasty.Warning: If you don't like the idea, don't bother reading this.... This fic is written by a historical buff.
Relationships: Zhào Yún/Zhēnjī
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Waiting Game

The Han Dynasty faltered under the corruption of Dong Zhuo's regency. Yuan Shao formed the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition until the coalition suffers internal strife forcing it to disband. Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao face off at the Battle of Changshan as the results became unexpected.

Zhao Yun led the reinforcements with the surprising aid of Taishi Ci and Lu Bu's defection. Yuan Shao's army suffers a huge blow losing half of its numbers while struggling to take Taishan Mountain from Zhang Yan who allied with Gongsun Zan against Yuan Shao.

The victorious Gongsun Zan army suffered a heavy price towards the end of their victory; their leader was slain by Wen Chou leaving the Gongsun family in peril. However, Zhao Yun succeeds Gongsun Zan and with the employment of Tian Feng, he is now the sole leader of the White Riders.

Meanwhile, Cao Cao attacks Xu Zhou after the death of his father Cao Song. Liu Bei was charged with the defense of Xia Pi. The period of long siege had exhausted the people of Xu Zhou since the massacre and some families of the victims were forced to leave Xu Zhou and move to Jing or join Yuan Shu's forces at Shouchun.

Cao Cao felt that he's leaving himself too vulnerable to Yuan Shu from the rear decided to make peace with Liu Bei leaving a vast memorial to the victims of the Xuzhou Massacre and returned home to prepare for war against Yuan Shu. In the midst of Cao Cao's army's retreat, word got out that Lu Bu, who left Jizhou to cross the Yellow River south, took Yan zhou from Cao Cao.

A frustrated Cao Cao stage a counterattack on this new threat only to suffer the same setback as Yuan Shao did at the Battle of Changshan. Lu Bu became victorious at Mountain Dingtao. To make matters worse, Liu Bei with the persuasion of Diao Chan, aided Lu Bu's forces against Cao Cao. Cao Cao was forced to flee to his new home at Xuchang with his remaining families.

Three years later, Sun Ce conquered Jiangdong for Yuan Shu, however, Yuan Shu was about to break his promise to Sun Ce, tarnishing Sun Jian's legacy….

At Jian An….

"I said I want to govern Lu Jiang after my debt to Yuan Shu been settled! Now he's declaring himself the Emperor of China and Liu Xun governing my home instead!" Sun Ce's upsetting mood fills the entire room with his father's friends and his own.

"He's only extending the inevitable, Lord Sun Ce! The people of Shun Chun are filled with refugees from Xuzhou and Yan after Cao Cao and Lu Bu's rampant. For one so irresponsible to weight all these burdens towards the people will lead to ruin," Lu Fan boldly urged.

"This does not surprise me to the slightest, Master Lu Fan. With the Imperial Seal in his gasp, he'd lose more control of himself. The capture of Jiang Dong has exceeded that limit," Zhou Yu said to Lu Fan.

"Both of your points were right on cue! I have a wonderfully irresponsible Lord! Now give me a round of applause!" Sun Ce nodded, acting hysterical over the whole thing.

"He's not my lord…" Zhou Yu scoffed.

"My services to Yuan Shu ends here, Bofu," Lu Fan blinked.

"Whatever…" Sun Ce walks into his seat on the war desk feeling no joy out of this.

"Young Lord, I urge you try and take this opportunity to stand against the traitor!" Cheng Pu pledged to the son of his best friend.

"Han Dang and I would agree," Huang Gai nodded.

A brief moment of silent leaves an eerie tension on Sun Ce. Cheng Pu calls Yuan Shu a traitor and yet, they helped Yuan Shu get into power.

"We're the traitors now," Sun Ce uttered.

Han Dang facepalmed, Huang Gai grunted and Cheng Pu let out a loud sigh.

"People are living in despotism against their will, Bofu," Lu Fan shot back.

"I had nothing to do with it," Sun Ce glared at Lu Fan.

"So where does that leave us?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Nowhere, I think it's time I consider retirement and talk with mother about it," Sun Ce crossed his arms remaining lax over the matter.

"Then the people of Jiang Dong are doomed, brother!" Sun Quan showed up with Zhou Tai after overhearing the news on Yuan Shu's proclamation.

"Are they my people, Quan? Here, you can lead those 'people' while I remain here as an observer. You know, being a hermit not so bad. Lu Fan, Gongjin and I can play Weiqi all day while you're at it," Sun Ce teased at his brother and gives him their father's sword.

"This is serious, Ce! I've heard about it from Yu Fan and the provincial supervisors here! Why aren't we deploying the troops?" Sun Quan's anger only raises more tension inside the room. Sun Quan felt even more insulted that his brother giving away the leadership to him so soon.

"Calm down, Quan. It's not the end of the world. Just the fact that we have an irresponsible Lord declaring himself a pretender and I'm here discussing it with the folks," Sun Ce shrugged.

"We're discussing his semi retirement also," Zhou Yu teased back at his best friend.

"Hey, take that back! Where were you when I needed you with Lu Fan as my strategist?!" Sun Ce gave a look at Gongjin.

"They're joking at the council," Han Dang shook his head disappointed.

Cheng Pu didn't leave his eyes on Sun Ce. After Sun Jian's death everything been passed towards his brother Sun Jing and then given to Ce after he made peace with his father's death. Cheng Pu has high hopes for Sun Ce, but there's some pressure shown from the Heir to The Tiger of Jiang Dong.

"Are we going to fight or are we going to let those people suffer, brother?" Sun Quan asked.

"We're still discussing it. Everyone wants me to attack the man who made me an official general and now that man broken my promises," Sun Ce explained to his brother calmly.

"I know you're upset with that, Ce. I stand with those who will fight, now as my Lord, you must accept it," Sun Quan demanded.

"….."

"His brother appears to be wise for his age, I'm impressed with both of Sun brothers," Lu Fan thought.

"Give me time to think about it. Look, I understand that Yuan Shu must pay, but I also must pay my own price. My loyalty and devotion to my father's legacy is taking a hit right now," Sun Ce sighed.

Several moments after debating during the council, Sun Ce calls it a day and went to pay a visit to someone who will be his most important person in his life.

At Ye…..

Jizhou had a brief moment of peace after the Battle of Changshan and Beihai. Zhao Yun is the Governor of Jizhou and the administration work is challenge of patience. With the guidance of the scholars and nobles, he had no trouble giving assignments to the granary. Also, Zhen Ji shows her support as a noble helping with smaller tasks that doesn't prosecute her racial status as a female.

Tian Feng meanwhile is planning the military expedition. They have to rescue the Han emperor from Li Jue in order to maintain stability towards the central government and the well being of the people. So far the drafting been positive, these new troops are being drilled under officers formerly served Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao. Taishi Ci is at the port of Bo Hai establishing a navy there. These are the first military administrations under Zhao Yun and that's the easy parts to deliberate.

And now the hard part, Zhao Yun's background is still being debated by his doubters outside. Who is Zhao Yun? Why did he succeed and not Gongsun Xu? Gongsun Xu is there serving him right now.

"Zilong, don't let it bother you. I miss my father, but those men don't care about how much my father suffered after what happened between Liu Yu and him," Gongsun Xu said while he and Zhao Yun are walking around the main town of Ye inspecting the public there.

"I'm more concerned of spies than the opinions of my doubters, Xu," Zhao Yun said. He feels so assuring of his new position. Liu Bei supporting him, Tian Feng supporting him and Taishi Ci is supporting him.

After returning from his visit with Zhen Ji's brother, he thought about clearing up his mysterious background. As complicating as it is, Zhao Yun wasn't born untalented. He never visit any of the fortune tellers, he make his own fortune. Zhao Yun is wise, but he can't tell anyone who his teacher was. He knows Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan's teacher like an idol who fought and defeated Zhang Jiao. But, the public opinion is, 'Zhao Yun is a nobody'. His father, he could only cringe to the past and his struggles with the military a decade ago.

"I'm surprised about Yan Rou joining us after all the trouble he did to take Bei Ping with the Wuwan. When will he come to Ye?" Gongsun Xu asked.

"Yan Rou is bringing the Wuwan chieftain here. We need to counsel with Tian Feng about one private matter that must be settled before saving his majesty at Chang An," Zhao Yun informed.

"What kind of private matter, Zhao Yun?" Gongsun Xu looked at him curiously.

"Do you know the Han loyalist Cai Yong?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Yes, father told me about Cai Yong. Wasn't he the renowned calligrapher of the Han?" Gongsun Xu said with surprise.

"The same guy I'm talking about. I'm looking into the condition of his daughter Cai Yan who is also called Wenji by the tribes. This is a matter discussed with Lady Zhen," Zhao Yun nodded.

"But that means war with the northern tribes!" Gongsun Xu stopped walking and Zhao Yun did the same to discuss with it.

"I want to avoid a war with them, but the situation regarding to Cai Wenji remains a priority. If we get Cai Wenji back into Han territory, all the doubters and remaining nobles will keep quiet," Zhao Yun explained it.

Gongsun Xu worries that this might create more problems. Hopefully what his father had failed, Zhao Yun will make it up to the mistakes his father wronged.

"How will Master Tian make up the situation? Cai Wenji to the soldiers, see her as just another woman," Gongsun Xu questioned the purpose of Wenji's fate.

"Start a war with Wuwan and the other tribes and we'll miss the opportunity to save Emperor Xian," Zhao Yun throwback the words of Tian Feng's warning.

"Then I hope we succeed in talking with the Wuwan chieftain and then it's the Xiongnu. If we convince the Wuwan into allying with us, it'll force the Xiongnu to give up Cai Yan," Gongsun Xu and ZhaoYun resume their walk through the street.

'I hope so…." Zhao Yun said. He can't go back his word with Zhen Ji. All she know of Cai Yan was the poem that secretly delivered into the Han territory a few years ago that foretold her loneliness and living in different ethnic customs. Zhen Ji's brother found out about it.

At the palace of Ye castle…

"My lady, why did you bother to tell Zhao Yun about Cai Yan?" Ziyan winced.

Zhen Ji didn't check her servant's uncomfortable look regarding to what happened earlier on the way here. Zhao Yun agreed to Zhen Ji's request to save Cai Wenji from her asylum in Xiongnu territory. It was not easy per say. Zhao Yun wants to restore the Han Dynasty and he will need the support of the nobles more so than the people. However, Cai Yan's tragedy is spreading and she can't bear to see a woman fated to such loneliness for a long time. So, the priority to saving Cai Yan can help give the nobles a different opinion.

"It's important for Zilong to understand tragedy from everywhere, not just the people. Both the rich and poor are suffering, I don't want those doubters seeing Zhao Yun on a one sided argument because of his background," Zhen Ji explained as to why she told him about it.

"You only pity Cai Yan because she's a poet and a woman," Ziyan gave her mistress an annoyed look.

"She's a very important woman. I'm wish I was as important as her because her words echoed with such refinement to tragedy and sorrow. Those are qualities to writing," Zhen Ji smiled.

"I think you're more important to me…" Ziyan sighed.

"You think? What am I to this land? Another beauty bound to get deflowered," Zhen Ji said.

"No wonder you made your mother frustrated right now. We're stuck in Ye doing woman things while the men continue to kill, steal, and lie," Ziyan grunted.

"It's the only way to escape a faulty marriage. My relationship with Zhao Yun remains a priority. You can leave me and return to mother. I thought about freeing you from slavery, Ziyan," Zhen Ji still not looking at Ziyan's face while checking through scrolls of petitions.

"You know I couldn't leave, I serve you now. We both left Mother Zhang, so speaking of what we're going to do, shall I check out the gossip around the palace?" Ziyan suggested her mistress.

"Anything on the nobles opinion, please do. Oh, one more thing, see to the people's opinion too. My time here is active. Petitions on farms, the Black Mountains threats, and heaven knows what else the council has to deal with kept me reading overnight. I think I'm becoming a real female official," Zhen Ji happily replied.

"I'll sing along the way there," Ziyan cheerily left for her duties.

"Singing…" Ziyan already left when Zhen Ji remembered the song they sang on the way here. "Now that she mentions it, I should start thinking up a song for Yun, but I want to train more with my martial arts."

There are so many options for her, but the one thing she's thinking about is finishing that lesson with Zhao Yun. Lately, she's been having difficulty learning to be hard to kill without resorting to killing. She wants to show the same virtuous mercy towards her foes as Zhao Yun did. The rule of war is kill or be killed. She's civilian, but now associate with Zhao Yun's military force.

"Lady Zhen, it's Zhang He, may I enter?" Zhang He requested his presence to Zhen Ji.

"Yes, you may. Why did you want to see me, Junyi? Zhao Yun is outside the town inspecting," Zhen Ji looked at Zhang He surprised.

"It's about him. You told him about Cai Yan….," Zhang He winced.

"Yes I did, he's going to save her," Zhen Ji boldly stated.

"He wants to save the Han. Cai Yan is an exterior matter that doesn't have anything to do with this war," Zhang He shakes his head distraught at her answer.

"So, what of it? The Wuwan and the Xiongu is a serious matter that leaves this country open for more conflict. To be honest, it has a lot to do with the nobles one sided criticism on Zilong. Saving Cai Yan might change that," Zhen Ji said.

"But, then we'll need to make a large ransom in order to get her back…" Zhang He sighed. "You do know our military resources aren't as huge since Zilong now the lord of this region."

"Are the other officers aware of this?" Zhen Ji gaze turned into a look of curious.

"Yes! Going to war over a woman?!" Zhang He started at her.

"Men…." Zhen Ji glared out the right side directly where the military barracks is stationed.

"Luo, it's serious! Cai Yan is just a woman while the Emperor is very important. He's still being captive by scoundrels like Li Jue and the other Dong Zhuo remnants! I do feel great pity for Cai Wenji, but this personal matter must wait, saving the Han Emperor comes first," Zhang He retorted.

"Without the nobles support, Junyi?!" Zhen Ji urged back at Zhang He.

"….., Zhao Yun isn't just dealing with the nobles, Luo" Zhang He sighed.

"Exactly, I've read the petitions. They doubt a lot out of his talent because of his mysterious background. These preposterous words about him irritate me to no end. I know him best since I was a little girl. He's not some mindless barbarian that Yuan Shao spreads his propaganda at Zilong since the war with Gongsun Zan started!" Zhen Ji said.

"You really think this will work? Then I must give a modest explanation on the next council," Zhang He prepares to leave the room until Zhen Ji spoke again.

"No, I will. It's time I reveal myself to the entire council that I'm one of his advisors to civil affairs now. No longer have they seen me as a little girl waiting to be bachelorette to," She's been dwelling at her home on her entire childhood getting resourceful with these things until now. It's time that the people descend to suffer from the purge of Han governmental discrepancy must be saved. Cai Wenji is one of them because the Imperial Army failed to secure people like her.

"My lady…, I hope you know what you're doing," Zhang He though as he follows her quietly without arguing her farther.

While they're walking out of her quarters, "Junyi, I know his majesty is more important than a Cai Yong daughter, but we must help our childhood friend prove he's more compatible of anything the nobles doubt."

Zhang He nods while thinking over the census. Beating Yuan Shao doesn't change the nobles' opinion on Zhao Yun. He didn't think this thoroughly because Yuan Shao was so powerful since before the coalition. It's not just Benchou's military might and acquisition of personnel that many followed, but that damnable background of his. Yuan Shao's officers are all Han loyalists with decent background including his own. What Yuan Shao has is the fatal flaw Zhao Yun had.

At Chen Liu…

"Chen Gong! I want to fight Cao Cao right now and take Xu Chang. This waiting is taxing!" Lu Bu shouted from the hall where his officers are also growing impatient except Zhang Liao.

Chen Gong at the room with the newly employed civil secretaries, Mao Jie and Sima Lang the brother of Sima Yi. They only agreed to join Lu Bu for civil and political reasons. Lu Bu should be lucky they're not with Cao Cao right now.

"Just wait alittle longer! Cao Cao isn't going anywhere without limiting the amount of enemies he's making. According to my spies, he's trying to get an alliance with Liu Biao to defend himself against Yuan Shu," Chen Gong called back.

"This waiting is looking bad for our troops…." Gao Shun sighed.

"Take careful considerations; Cao Cao is not to be underestimated. If Chen Gong says we wait, we will wait till the time is right. By the way, Lord Chen Gong, shall we proceed the rescue of the Emperor?" Zhang Liao said.

"Not yet," Chen Gong answered to Zhang Liao.

"Doing farms bores Lu Bu, Wenyuan. You know this, I know this, the whole of Lu Bu's army knows Lord Fengxian HATES politics," Gao Shun said annoyed.

"I know…" Zhang Liao glared back.

"Gongtai, it's fascinating how you can control such a beast while we allowed ourselves to work with him," Sima Lang said bewildered.

"Indeed, I know his personality better than anyone in this land, even Diao Chan. The guy still has A LOT to learn. Defeating Cao Cao isn't going to be enough to solidify his position…" Chen Gong nodded sadly.

"Besides that, the nobles have yet to abide the new governor out of intimidation. My word, Gongtai, will you allow a tutor for Lu Bu just so he can be more..." Mao Jie turns to see Lu Bu outside frighten the officials and sighed.

"I know, he'll learn as he listens to me at all times! Diplomatic affairs are the reason you two are being tasked here," Chen Gong smiled dandy.

"Very well, we'll do our utmost to stabilize Yan in his services," Sima Lang and Mao Jie bowed. They soon went to carry out civil duties with the officials.

Lu Bu furious presence shows while his chief advisor quietly scanning a scroll. Lu Bu cannot tolerate this waiting game so he begins to speak.

"Chen Gong, when will we fight? Cao Cao is hiding at Xuchang like a coward. He won't fight me to the death as a warrior! Li Jue is getting his lazy arse plundering at Chang An! We have the resources, we have a vast army! Let us fight!" Lu Bu's halberd slammed the floor giving Chen Gong a comedic look.

"Our attendants have been working hard to clean the floors, Fengxian. Calm down and look into our solution. Cao Cao will not be able to move his army until his surroundings are secure. According to our spies, he's trying to form an alliance with Liu Biao. It may cost him because of his notoriety at Xu Zhou. There were refugees from Xuzhou at Jing. Think about it. He's putting his entire force in peril if this alliance fails," Chen Gong informed his Lord. "That and we still need more personnel to stabilize our territory. You also have to act proper with these men I'm employing for civil services and the nobles."

"Meh, they're weak people, Chen Gong. Are they even worth my time and my ambitions for a land of might?" Lu Bu said.

"A kingdom isn't build by might alone," Chen Gong stated.

"HAHAHAAHAH! Look around us Gongtai! Every single opponent is looking for a challenge! They're building armies and strong men to face us! There's no room for the weak and useless," Lu Bu scoffed.

"You need the people's trust to build the strongest force this land will bow before your unequal might, my 'friend'," Chen Gong blinked.

"I want the strong, Gongtai. Don't make me have to force myself to deploy the troops to Yuzhou under any circumstances. Know this; I want Cao Cao's head so the land will know who is the strongest!" Lu Bu takes his halberd and stormed out of the room.

"Strongest or the dumbest, it's either that or the other, Fengxian. Cao Cao is trying to expose our weakness to politics…" Chen Gong let out a deep breath. A land of might is going to take some time to build.

At Xu Chang….

Cao Cao's men are surrounding the huge room with him sitting on his chair reading the letter from Liu Biao. It says that an alliance will be appreciated, but there's a price to pay. Liu Biao demands a hostage to serve him.

"Who does he think he is!? That lazy fool never once did anything for the coalition, let alone, he stays idle during the chaos living in luxury!" Xiahou Dun complained.

"It's probably about our stint at Xu Zhou. Somebody must be from Xu Zhou during the massacre is to be serving Liu Biao by now and proposed it," Guo Jia commented.

"Hmph…so be it. I got nothing to lose now. With this alliance our enemies have lessened," Cao Cao got up and prepares to pick a hostage for Liu Biao.

"But, Mengde!" Xiahou Dun blocked his cousin's way looking frustrated with him.

"I've made my decision. I've sacrificed so much to keep our families alive from that beast, Yuanrang. Step aside," Cao Cao ordered.

"Who are you going to send to Liu Biao? I'm not serving that worthless swine!" Xiahou Dun protested.

Cao Cao turns his deathly glare at Yu Jin. Yu Jin the first thing on his mind.

"What?! No...My lord I want to continue fighting for you!" Yu Jin begged.

"And run?" Cao Cao soundly phrased.

"But, we were losing at Dingtao and I escorted you with a horse!" Yu Jin remembers trying to save his lord from Lu Bu when they're retreating, but he never thought of staying behind to secure his retreat. He fled with him and the others had to fight their way out.

"I thought you would stay behind and guard my retreat. No, I will not send you to Liu Biao…." Cao Cao then turns back to Xiahou Dun, "Step aside, Yuanrang. I will not choose you to go either. You are my right arm."

"Yuan?"

"No"

"Li Dian"

"If he wants to work with Liu Biao temporary, but he's not what I had in mind," Cao Cao then passes through Xiahou Dun and turns to his other cousin.

"If you'd like me to be Liu Biao's hostage, I'd gladly accept for the stake of our current situation, my lord." Cao Ren bowed.

"No, you have your own family to look out, Zixiao. They are your walls…" Cao Cao walked pass Cao Ren and left the council.

Outside the hall, Xun Yu came forward, "I was the reason you lost your former home. You can take me to Liu Biao. He usually lacks a talent of higher caliber besides the Kuai clan, Cai Mao, Xiang Lang."

Cao Cao stopped him, "Not you, you are my Xiao He."

"….." Xun Yu grunted. He does not take the comparison very well. He is the best advisor to his lord and now had his lord's home loss.

"I'll be back," Cao Cao heads towards the quarters of Lady Bian.

Xun Yu let out a deep breath and thought hard on his failure, "You're not blaming me aren't you Mengde?"

At Cao Cao's estate…

Cao Zhi is just an innocent boy with a love for his favorite pi. Today he's learning to write with his mother. The first set of characters he drew is recognizable, but with this type of sloppy calligraphy, he's only a novice.

He show his writing to his mother smiling, "Ma?"

His mother looked at his writing and cherishes it. As he smiled adorably, they heard footsteps from the hall towards the room they are in. Cao Cao enters with his eyes set at the little boy who in turn look grim.

Cao Cao gaze at his most loved woman and said, "I see you've been teaching him how to write."

He didn't smile, nor is a time he should smile at the boy's rising talent because he's about to bring the bad news.

"Yes, are you here to provide him a tutor like you gave Pi?" Lady Bian's face appears calm as she awaits her husband's answer.

"He won't be studying here. I've made my decision on behalf of Lord Liu Biao for acquisition," Cao Cao said. Soon the atmosphere of the pair slowly glows eerie.

"What?" She does not know what he meant by 'acquisition'.

"I'm sending a hostage to Liu Biao as an arrangement for our alliance. He will study at Xiang Yang. Guo Jia will be escorting him to Jingzhou and finalize our alliance," Cao Cao explained the news to his starting wife.

"You're sending him away from me?" Bian Ling's voice raised looking worry.

"He's going to live in Jing for a while and study there," Cao Cao scanned his eyes on both his fourth son and his favorite wife.

"But, he's still a child growing up! What about Cao Ang?!" Lady Bian protested.

"Ang one of my officers who is going to help me through this difficult challenge. We're at war, Ling," Cao Cao called the guards at the hall and they came forward preparing to escort Cao Zhi.

"I'm willing to protect Zhi from harm whenever we're being attacked by that horrid beast," Lady Bian stood in front of her son before the guards came closer to the child.

Cao Cao let out his breath seemly pastured by his wife's refusal, "This is for Zhi's own good. Pi and Zhang are ready to learn war. Zhang already training melee combat with Dian Wei while Cao Pi acting as a leader to the sons of my officers. If Cao Zhi loves to write, then he might study aboard to become a literate figure."

"Aren't Xun Yu, Cheng Yu, Fengxiao, and Man Chong good enough to tutor Zhi?" Lady Bian shook her head as she continues to resist the guards.

The guards were soon allowed to use force on his wife and snatched Cao Zhi from her. The boy appears terrify and shout to his mother.

"Calm down, we'll be expecting great things from him when he goes to Jing. I assure you he'll be treated well in amidst the chaos…" Cao Cao wanted to comfort his wife, but she now burst into tears leaving a brief moment of silence.

When he prepares to leave with Zhi, his son speak up, "Pa do you not like me?"

Then he pause as his wife hold her breath covering her mouth in utter shock. Cao Zhi is just an innocent boy.

"Are you afraid, Zhi? If you are afraid, then you are weak. I don't like weak people," Cao Cao coldly answered.

"He's just a kid…" Lady Bian muttered.

"And kids rebound," Cao Cao said and then took Zhi's hand and left the room with him.

Bian Ling slowly felt to the floor shuddering and heartache. He took her favorite son away. Knowing her husband might one day bear her another child, she doesn't have the will to raise another child like Zhi.


	2. Emperor Yuan Shu

Chapter 2 Emperor Yuan Shu

It was said that 'To be the Emperor, you must unite the entire realm'. Shi Huangdi, Han Emperor Gaozu, and Emperor Guangwu all were the first three historical unifiers. The great conquest of the Warring States made Shi Huangdi a demi god legend, but he was also the very first tyrannical Emperor of China. Then, shortly after Huangdi's ascension, his empire already started to struggle with the people forcing to live in fear under a highly strict and cruel governor body.

"This day happens to be the greatest day in my life!" Yuan Shu stood with his men outside among the crowd of people ready to bow to their new ruler and usher a new government under his empire.

After Qin's demise, Liu Bang and Xiang Yu contend with the lords of the former states that were conquered by Shi Huangdi. At first, Xiang Yu was winning with the might of his army and the people of the south, but Han Xin, a wildcard, switch sides and Liu Bang's famous strategist Zhang Liang taking advantage of the discontent Xiang Yu soured on the cities he conquered. Liu Bang became the second man to have unified the realm and declare himself emperor. For the first time, land saw a stable central government. However, Liu Bang's true accomplishments financially lie with the family of his noble wife, Empress Lu. As the emperor fade, the empress takes the power from within the regency of her son. Though the unification was satisfying, but the people couldn't know the truth behind Liu Bang's political influence.

"I don't like this, Yang Hong…" Yan Xiang whispered at Yang Hong.

"If it's the Will of Heaven, I don't know what to say…" Yang Hong and Yan Xiang continue to gaze at the crowd of people with mixed reactions.

"The Han emperor is still alive," Yan Xiang's voice slowly raise with the sound of frustration revealing to Yang Hong.

"I know and none of the lords are willing to save him, yet. Take Liu Biao for example," Yang Hong said.

"People of Zhong, bow to his majesty, Emperor Shu!" Ji Ling shouted.

"I should just call my dynasty Cheng. Zhong sounds too boring," Yuan Shu thought and he chuckled after gazing at his people.

"Hail to his majesty, Yuan Shu!" Liu Xun hollered.

"Hail Yuan Shu!"

"Long Live The Emperor!"

When Han lead to its separation by Wang Meng's usurpation, Liu Xiu, who was more of a politician and reluctant, had Han loyalist aiding him into quelling the rebellions that started with the red turbans and then the incompetency of Wang Meng's architecture rule. Liu Yan did as much credit to Guangwu's unification until the incident between the previous Western Han emperor Gengshi and when Guangwu declare his independence from Gengshi, he took advantage of the remaining rivals to the throne and restored the Han for the first time. Guangwu may be a hero, but his life was plagued by those jealous of his brother and abandoning Gengshi. But, Guangwu remain strong in the heart showing his merciful personality and even show mercy to Zhen family who supported Wang Meng.

"Ben?" Wu Jing whispered to Sun Bin.

"Yes?" Sun Ben didn't turn to see what the uncle of Sun Ce about to say.

"How will your cousin Ce response to this?" Wu Jing questioned.

"I…I don't know…" Sun Ben slowly shuddered.

Wu Jing took a deep breath as Sun Ce's relatives watched their new 'emperor' walk down the red carpet with two female attendants behind him. A random official started a ruckus.

"Pretender! You sold the people of Shou Chun out!"

Yuan Shu slowly turns directly to where the voice leads and to the left of the row of crowded officials and attendants, there's a man in his thirties.

"Who dares speak ill to their emperor?!" Yuan Shu scowled at the protester hasty.

"I dare! You are just another rebel after all!" the protester stammered towards Yuan Shu until guards hurried to shield their emperor.

"Everyone fighting for control of the land and I'm here to establish my empire! What's your point?!" Yuan Shu said bewildered.

"People are dying everyday as our land getting depopulate at a faster rate and you, calling yourself an emperor is a crime against Heaven!" the scholar's argument invoked the crowd into murmuring.

Yuan Shu pause briefly and chuckled, he wiggled his left finger pointing at the scholar, "What crime did I commit to do with my free will?"

"You are a traitor to the Han!" the Scholar boomed.

"Han is dead! And I'm born in a family that served for generations, it's time the Yuans prosper and you are speaking treasonous on my grounds!" then Yuan Shu commanded his guards, "Get this imbecile out of my sight!"

The guards wrestled to seize the scholar and drag him out of here. He struggles to gasp his last argument with a loud prophetic statement.

"Don't obey to this lecherous man! The Han emperor still lives! People are hoping the current emperor can restore hope and peace to this land!"

"Nobody cares about a concubine's son, you loyal dog of a dead man's dream!" Yuan Shu yawned and gave a rigid face.

"He was a lonely son…" Yan Xiang referred to Liu Xie's loneliness as the Han emperor. Yang Hong reluctantly nodded.

"The Han will be saved! May heaven doom your entire line, traaaitoorr!" as the scholar's presence fade, Yuan Shu laughed so hard.

He laughs louder which cause his officers to exchange troubling looks, "I gave him leverage and look what happens when he tries to set an argument with me on my coronation. I don't need people like him to serve Zhong. This man is persistent and annoying. Now I know how Yuan Shao feels about his advisors always giving him bothersome advices."

"Will your relative acknowledge your ascension to the throne, your majesty?" Ji Ling told his lord with worried looks.

"Oh, he will, besides, Shao loss to a nobody and now I'm the sole head of the Yuan clan with my power. Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, Liu Biao, Liu Yan, Dong Zhuo's dogs, nobody can stand a chance against me now!" Yuan Shu raises both of his hands looking satisfied to the heavens.

Zhang Xun came towards and bowed to his Emperor, "What must be done now, your majesty? Liu Bei of Xuzhou is weak and that portion of land is ripe for the taken."

"Ah….Liu Bei….Liu Bei," Yuan Shu smirked.

"He claims himself to be a descendant to the King of Zhongshan," Ji Ling added.

Yuan Shu started to break into loud laugher. The King of Zhongshan was Emperor Guangwu's son Prince Jian.

"That's ridiculous! HAHAHA, I know his father, Liu Hong who was an ordinary clerk. Liu Bei is nothing," Yuan Shu laughed even louder brings the audience into disturbance.

Being relate to the Imperial family is no laughing matter, but to Yuan Shu, Liu Bei is just a red herring to him putting his business into the late Tao Qian's mess. He will bring coercion on the Liu Bei army.

"Liu Bei still has the will of the people at Xu Zhou, attacking him now will bring the world against us," Yang Hong finally dared to warn his 'emperor'.

"Rubbish, what can Liu Bei do with those people? What can the people hope for a weakling with an empty linage? That's a guy you can't trust in the long term. Liu Bei doesn't know a thing about power! I will show him who has the greater power on this land!" then Yuan Shu stormed into his imperial court inside and took his weapon, "Men of Zhong, we're going to war against Liu Bei! Let's show that pretender to the Han imperial line what's it's like to be a man in power!"

Yuan Shu's men rallied while those who worry about his premature ascend to the imperial throne frowned. For Yuan Shu, it's good to be an Emperor.

At Ye….

Jizhou didn't get the news of Yuan Shu's self proclamation as Emperor. While Zhao Yun and Tian Feng prepare an important diplomatic mission to save Cai Wenji, Confucian scholars show up at the court to discuss the matter.

"Lord Zhao, we question your decision to that of a plausible motive. Are you aware that the men in your army are murmuring about going to war for a woman?" the Confucian scholar said.

Zhao Yun scan around the audience that feature Zhen Ji as she stood next to her servant Ziyan gazing back at him with a concerning frown. He got her involved in the political affairs with the nobles and will not take back his word on her support.

"Wise man, we're not going to war against the northern tribes, but we will go on a diplomatic mission to arrange a situation to save a loss Han citizen," Zhao Yun turns to where the recent Wuwan envoy stood upon his arrival earlier with Ta Dun.

"Lord Zhao Yun, may I speak with the audience," the Wuwan envoy Yan Rou asked.

"Yes, please. You have connections with them, so it's beneficial that your words may explain the audience here," Zhao Yun crossed his arms as the audience eyes set on Yan Rou.

"I was forced to live the tribal life when they took me as a child during one of their raids and later learned their violence culture, but deep down, the Wuwan and the Xianbei were people who sought territorial gain to raise their culture," Yan Rou then paused and took a harden glance at the Wuwan chieftain. What he's about to reveal is the crime of the barbarian tribes.

"The Xiongnu are growing powerful over there while our government in dire shreds," a young politician by the name of Xin Pi whispered to another official next to him who is called Li Fu.

Xin Pi is the younger brother of Xin Ping and more or less loyalty to the Yuan clan than his older brother. Profit and the will of heaven are among his interest. And his affluent behavior can be a nuisance.

"I can't see this Zhao Yun as a crafty lord. Without any talent on diplomacy and administration, the nobles are going to leave him," Li Fu didn't blink while he and Xin Pi listen to the rest of Yan Rou's speeches.

"That is so. He may have beaten Yuan Shao, but can he beat Heaven? Ha! There are other lords I may have known that are far more influential than this Zhao Yun, like Liu Biao. He has all the people of Jingzhou flawing to his authority. He may already have the will of the heavens with his strength in domestically affairs. Jingzhou has become a very prosperous province," Xin Pi whispered back.

"Ta Dun here is the territorial chief from Liaoxi. He's with me to discuss about the alliance," Yan Rou had Ta Dun next to him as he bowed sternly in front of Zhao Yun.

Ta Dun did a tribal statue to the audience as are the Wuwan guardsmen behind him. Tian Yu, who was an officer of Gongsun Zan and now Zhao Yun, looked at Yan Rou puzzled. There's something suspicious about the guy's mood on the Wuwan chieftain.

"We agree to be allies, but you must give us access to farming and shelter on Youzhou. Our tribe must develop there," Tadun gave Zhao Yun his proposal hoping the latter will accept.

The audience murmurs while Xin Pi blinked. Will Zhao Yun allow barbarians to wander Han's lands freely?

"I'll accept your proposal, however, you must end your hostilities with the Han people and put an end to kidnapping," Zhao Yun gave Tadun a look of warning.

Yan Rou stared at the Wuwan chieftain and think about why he brought him here. This Zhao Yun is the man who now controls Gongsun Zan's army and became liked by the people. But, judging his personality, he doesn't appear to be ruthless.

"…." As Tian Yu continued to stare at both Yan Rou and Ta Dun, his lord went to write a decree and make the alliance official.

"Chief Ta Dun, your tribe is free to harvest Youzhou's soil. We hope your people don't break our terms," Zhao Yun bowed to the chief and Ta Dun bowed him back.

"Wuwan's cavalry will be vital to our forces, Lord Zhao Yun," Tian Feng said.

Now to the more serious matter, "We will need your help to get the Xianbei to cooperate with us."

"Hmmm…" Ta Dun went into deep thought. Their tribe were rivals to the Xianbei, the Huns to the north and the Khitans wandering near Gogryueo.

"Xianbei took a Han woman who is the daughter of a famous Han scholar. Are you willing to help us communicate the Xianbei?" Zhao Yun turned to Tian Feng who nodded as their plan to control two tribes will help threaten the Xiongnu to release Cai Wenji.

"Ah, that is a difficult thing to handle. Yan Rou here will help you contact the Xianbei. I don't know if they will cooperate if it means both tribes working together," Ta Dun scratched his head and turns to Yan Rou.

"It will be my pleasure to help with that matter, Zhao Yun," Yan Rou said, but on his mind, "Perfect, I can take this opportunity without mistakes."

"You have my thanks, Yan Rou," Zhao Yun smiled.

"He makes it too easy to trust that Yan Rou fellow," Xin Pi said to Li Fu and he nodded.

Moments later….

"That went nicely," Ziyan said to Zhen Ji who felt assured.

"Yes…" Zhen Ji smiled at her loyal servant.

Zhang He took a moment to think about what went on at the audience, the Confucian scholars, officers, and barbarians all in one place. It would have went the other way had an argument been made to incite the court.

"I never knew Zilong was that much of a politician, much less a diplomat," Zhang He wondered.

"You only saw him in battles and fighting the bandits, I saw him reading and communicate with my brother," Zhen Ji pouted.

"I don't mean to derail your childhood hero, my lady," Zhang He shrugged.

"Hahaha, no you didn't. Just the fact that I know him best," Zhen Ji moved to the palace garden where she's going with Ziyan.

"My lady, you were still a little girl and your mother scolds you for involving yourself with Zhen Yan's business," Ziyan reminded her of that moment her mother tried to keep her away from a lowly teenage boy with no great influent.

"Ugh, you need to bring that up?" she slapped her maid on the shoulder with a look of annoyed.

Zhang He turned the westward from their position and gazed at the sky, he wonder how Yuan Shao taking this political approach and Yuan Xi, he knows Zhen Ji is to be wed locked with him before the Battle of Changshan went to Gongsun Zan's victory.

At Jin Yang…

"Lord Yuan Shao, our spies from Jizhou found evidence on Wuwan envoys heading to Ye three days ago," Ju Shou informed him.

Yuan Shao's faction was gathered in a mediocre court not like Yecheng's. Yuan Shang hates Jin Yang, his wife Lady Liu had to deal with the mountainous terrain next to the border of the Great Wall to the west where the Xianbei were next door.

"Could it be that Zhao Yun forming an alliance with the Wuwan?" Shen Pei questioned Ju Shou's information. The remaining advisors of Yuan Shao were on deep thought.

Yuan Shao had been feeling terrible since the defeat at the Battle of Changshan. Zhao Yun wasted no time to strengthen his position on He Bei domain.

"He's just a lowly Lieutenant!" Yuan Shang gritted his teeth.

"Temper, Shang…" Yuan Xi bluntly told him.

"How did we lose Jizhou to that guy, Father? I was at Bei Hai and the next thing, that Taishi Ci attacked me and was forced to abandon Qingzhou from that nobody!" Yuan Tan shouted.

It was never a good day for the Yuan family of Yuan Shao's branch. They loss their position as the most powerful of He Bei to a lowly guy like Zhao Yun of Gongsun Zan's army.

"…." Yuan Shao stressed to relief his senses. Everything changed from Lu Bu aiding Gongsun Zan to Cao Cao losing Yanzhou.

"Father!?" Yuan Tan demanded his father to answer.

"Tian Feng must be smiling upon the heavens. He'll be getting the most glory if we don't do something right now, Guo Tu," Feng Ji hissed.

"….." Guo Tu remains quiet not speaking a word till his Lord calls him.

"My brother is now joining him," Xin Ping thought, he could have switched, but his honor remains a higher priority and helped Yuan Shao's family to flee.

"At least, you're with him now, Luo, but my father still persists to wed us together…" Yuan Xi mind filled with pity and worry.

Yuan Xi felt terrible over his father's greed when he tried to wed him off to Zhen Ji when she's not ready to be married to anyone yet. The honor of his family been scattered under a single defeat.

The audience continues to argue while Yuan Shao glared at them all and left the palace like a wandering ghost.

The day after….

Sun Ce went to visit the orphanage where his most important person aiding the troubled youth whom lost their families through war. Her appearance was said to be that of a goddess in the south. She was adored by the people among her father's neighbors.

"Not having much trouble playing mother when you're still young, my flower" Sun Ce embraced her with a hug on her back while she's still working.

"So, you're saying I'm too young to act as their mother?" Da Qiao asked with a look of being offended. He threw her off with his jokes a lot. Those are a lot to make her feel comfortable.

"Ooh, look kids! Mom is being offended by Dad," Sun Ce chuckled and the children laughed as they watch the adorable couple kiss.

"My lord…' she burst into laughter. It's so embarrassing to be next to him with those children.

"Children of Jiang Dong, when you grow up, you'll make fine subjects of your mother and father right here," Sun Ce told the children.

She can feel the tension going in her heart. Sun Ce was a fierce tiger on the battlefield, but a gentle heart at home. He played with the children as she watched, thinking of the days Ce and her were kids. He visited her father for studying and had his way with courting her. He's not even an actual noble until his services with Yuan Shu and now conquering Jiang Dong.

Sun Ce is playing with a wooden sword with an 11 year old boy who want to be a soldier under him, "Steady, lad!"

"Shall I get you something, my lord?" Da Qiao was always formal with him. Her sister, Xiao Qiao, may try to get her offguard with Xiao's antics in front of other people she's having company with.

"No thank you. I have to get back to the palace. The guys are bickering and I'm trying to find the best way to handle our lord's craziness," Sun Ce told her.

"So it comes to this…" Da Qiao's world turned dark as the serious subject started to come up.

"You heard from the gossipers out there, eh?" Sun Ce crossed his arms ready to tell her what he wanted.

"Yes, Yuan Shu declares himself emperor. I don't know if this is about the imperial seal you gave him or he's just completely instable with himself. Those refugees, these children, does he know what the state of this land been right now?" Da Qiao shot at her beau feeling angst on the topic of their once mentally stable lord.

"So, what shall I do, Lady Qiao? Your advice is most needed to aide me on this crisis," Sun Ce asked.

"Very funny, asking political advice from a woman…" Da Qiao glared at him humorously.

"You are wise beyond that innocence beauty. Please, I'm begging you Minister Qiao," Sun Ce did a begging pose in front of his fiancée.

"That's my father…" Da Qiao corrected him.

"He's not around, probably meeting Xu Shao. Come on, I'm allowing a woman like you involve yourself in political affairs," Sun Ce winced.

With that, she smiled compassionately, "Sun Bofu, when it's war, you had no trouble on that policy, but when it comes to politics, you get me involved on that initiative."

"See kids, that's your queen right here!" Sun Ce turned to the children who giggled.

"Knock it off, Bofu and get right into the point…" Da Qiao glared at him and sat down to listen to his situation with her legs crossed. She had her weapon next to her since training with her sister Xiao

"Hehe, ok, so starting from when the guys urge about leaving Yuan Shu, I couldn't just cut Emperor Retard and bail," Sun Ce snickered.

"If it were His Majesty, you should address him properly you know, but this is Yuan Shu," Da Qiao nodded.

"Yes, that's where we get to the worst case scenario. Now that Yuan Shu the 'emperor' the whole realm is staring at us. Our ties with the ill fated Imperial Han were cut off. Now with Jiangdong as an outlaw state under him, I must figure out a way to get those people from Lu Jiang and Shou Chun pacified without bloodshed," Sun Ce explained the situation to Da Qiao in detail.

"And where do I come into this debacle?" Da Qiao kept her gaze at him.

"As a matter of fact, you're one of his subjects now. These children will live in despotism if he continues acting impulsive with his responsibilities. Nobody told him to be the 'Son of Heaven'. He just went and did it against the people's will," Sun Ce shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm not his subject neither is my sister if she were here right now. So, I don't recognize Yuan Shu's current position. But, those people…they had their free will taken from him since the purge at Xu. I advise you to wait till the right time to act. You must get those people away from Yuan Shu before you leave his services. For now, the people of Jian An, Hui Ji and Moling don't recognize him, they recognize you, my lord," Da Qiao suggested him.

"Indeed, Lady Qiao. I'll reform the people on this province first and then my home. But first, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Sun Ce shot a mischievous grin at Da Qiao.

"No…" Da Qiao looked at him confused. She's so serious and he's Jiang Dong's number one, unpredictable leader.

Sun Ce put both of his hands together smoothing them and reveals, "I'm going to give Emperor Yuan Shu the biggest farewell gift he'll never forget."

"A farewell gift?!" Da Qiao look bewildered at his thinking.

"He's going to love it," Sun Ce grinned and stares at the sky reminiscing the days of his father Sun Jian with Yuan Shu.

Back in Ye…

Zhao Yun had a long day after the council. The alliance formed with the Wuwan succeeds, but the Xianbei was another task to work on. For now, he must think of what to do. The streets of Ye had been safe after patrolling with Gongsun Xu, he visited Cui Yan later on to discuss the barbarian tribes' livehood and their social methods. Then there's the military deliberates, Zhang He went to find more volunteers, but he still loathed the idea of recruiting bandits for his reforming plan. Zhao Yun is using virtue with order the way he renders it right.

"Zilong," Zhen Ji appeared to wander the palace at night.

"So, you're here at this hour, my lady," Zhao Yun stopped moving and noticed her servant wasn't with her.

"The moon, it's so beautiful on this time of the night don't you agree, my lord?" Zhen Ji watched the moon from the bridge where they stopped. The water at the pond reflects the moonlight showing their appearance on visual light.

"Yes, it's a wonderful sight. You can see the stars covering heaven," Zhao Yun gazed at the stars joining the moonlight.

"Zhao Yun, it was said that you'll find love amongst the stars. My mother used to say that," Zhen Ji shyly stated.

"Finding love from the stars," Zhao Yun thought while he's still looking above.

"I'm still engaged to the Yuans. There's no sign of me finding true love from them," Zhen Ji said.

Zhao Yun returned his eyes on pearl beauty. Her sorrow matched the night perfectly. It's no secret that she's not happy with her mother since Yuan Shao found her.

Zhao Yun looked upset with himself, "I should have used the volunteers from the coalition and stopped Yuan Shao earlier. I've been hold back, denied from providing anything to my opposition on Benchu."

"And then, 'that incident' happened. Zhao Yun, I don't know who the good guy is and who is the bad one? No matter where I'm fated to be, a wife must remain loyal to a husband's cause. I feared my life was doomed the day I was born too beautiful. My image will fall if that husband becomes something I stress to continue loving with," Zhen Ji motion herself closer to Zhao Yun and slowly move her eyes towards his.

"Yuan Xi is honorable," Zhao Yun sighed.

"But, I don't believe his father is…" Zhen Ji shook her head in disbelief.

"….."

"But, you've beaten Yuan Shao. So, it doesn't matter if my engagement still being affected by my mother. Your influence will make the people see us meant to be," Zhen Ji said.

"I don't want to use you for power, Luo," Zhao Yun frowned.

"You are not. Your benevolent protects my honorable reputation from the ambition of these region lords. Know what it'd be like if I'm engaged to Cao Cao's family?" Zhen Ji mentioned the man who massacre Xuzhou for revenge on Tao Qian.

Zhao Yun hated to see Zhen Ji being embroiled by sorrow because of the state of war on this land. Men like Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shu interest the nobles of China for greater benefits and use their daughters for their clan's influence.

"Your family struggled to reform for 200 years, Luo after Guangwu's restoration. I will not let those men take you," Zhao Yun slowly held Zhen Ji close to him.

"I'm only bringing you greater burden, Zilong. Because I'm a walking beauty of destruction to the scholars," Zhen Ji muttered.

"Those men were being paranoid, Luo," Zhao Yun grunted.

"Lord Kong Rong, doesn't take my existence well either. So will this Liu Bei you keep talking about," Zhen Ji frowned.

"Don't worry about them and continue being who you wanted to be, my lady. Your filial beauty comes second before your character," Zhao Yun comforted her.

"I'm dressed scantily because of mother," Zhen Ji winced.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as you're not evil, Lady Zhen" Zhao Yun grinned.

She burst into laughter. This young man is so darling. She doesn't get enough of his gentle, well dignified charm.

They didn't know an elderly man watching them afar. He never left his sights on the pair.

"Evil or not, she brings ruin upon her existence," the mysterious elder mystic name Zuo Ci said.


	3. Liu Bei, Hero of Xuzhou

Chapter 3: Liu Bei, Hero of Xuzhou

Xuzhou, it was a province contested between the coasts of north and south seas, Yan, Huainan, Qingzhou, and Yuzhou. It's completely backed into the corner of the raging conflict in the central plains. Its labeled 'The Worst Province' and Liu Bei took the opportunity to restore prosperity back to the people of Xuzhou after the massacre.

"Our latest report on the market district is the same as before, Lord Xuande," Mi Zhu gave the report to his lord ensuring they're not getting drowsy over the difficult situation.

"Not like it was before all this ravage begun during the Great Rebellion. The late Governor never been into this kind of drought before," Liu Bei glance at the report stressing over the necessity to increase labor.

"My father is currently inspecting the farms, governor," Chen Deng informed him.

He nodded and took another read on the report, "Xiao Pei is rebuilding, but the town's financial situation is inflexible."

"It is indeed inflexible, so we must petition for talented men that possess skills in civil studies and literature," Sun Qian placed another report on the table for the lord of Xu.

"Where do we find men in a desolated province?" Liu Bei frowned.

Suddenly a soldier stormed into the room where the men became disturbed and all stare at the man who is about to bring the bad news.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord. Our spies have reported that Yuan Shu of Shou Chun declared himself the 'Son of Heaven'" The soldier reported.

Liu Bei's officers felt stunned hearing that someone dared to declare himself emperor while the land is still in chaos. Liu Bei, having stricken the pain of responsibility to his imperial heritage, this crisis must be deal with at once!

"Sun Jian gave the Imperial Seal to Yuan Shu during the coalition. This must be a terrible day for the late Wentai's family," Mi Zhu turned to Liu Bei waiting for his thoughts on the matter.

"Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Liu Biao, if Sun Jian gave the seal to either of them, it'd be no different I believe," Sun Qian blinked.

"It's just a jade artifact now…" Chen Deng uttered.

Liu Bei got up and prepares to get his Swords of Fate, the two swords he rarely used often during his days in the Great Rebellion, "It's not just an artifact. It's the imperial family heirloom that symbolizes the Will of Heaven. We must get it back from Gonglu."

"Forgive me, Xuande, but we're in no position to intiate a military offense. Our daily drafts were insufficient and we're still recovering from the massacre. We can not attack Yuan Shu right now," Sun Qian protested.

"Then what shall I do?! Laid back and watch those lords continue to purge our Han government into decline!? We don't even have the Han emperor with us to officially serve and that bastard takes advantage of it!" Liu Bei had been very frustrated with his situation after Tao Qian's death. Just like Gongsun Zan's situation, no one wants to work with him because of his association with Zan and the province's decrease in wealth and economy in dire shreds thanks to Cao Cao.

"I suggest strengthen our defenses while scouting for personnel, my lord," Chen Deng suggested.

Liu Bei doesn't have the urge to take the wait and see approach, but his advisors are right. He is weak.

"I'm lacking in greater depth into my army. This is far different than I dreamed of to lead a sufficient army with myself on one of the Han chariots…" Liu Bei thought. Ever since he started the volunteer forces with Liu Yan and Zou Jing, he always wanted to do best for his forefathers and now he's struggling. His stubbornness to be an opportunitist led him to the incident with a corrupted official and then put himself into his place with Gongsun Zan.

"I feel terrible about those refugees that moved south. We'll be dealing with the same people who suffered under Cao Cao's rage," Mi Zhu mentioned the Xu refugees that are now in Yuan Shu's hands.

"What's the estimate of Yuan Shu's forces, scout?" Liu Bei asked the soldier who reported the bad news.

"While snooping into Shou Chun's barracks, there are half a million including the refugee he's forcing to add," the soldier answered.

"Despicable!" His voice disturbs the two individuals who arrived had appear frozen by their sworn brother's anger.

"What's going on?" Zhang Fei revealed himself.

Then Jian Yong appears near Sun Qian, "Yuan Shu happened. He has angered the Will of Heavens."

"You mean…" Guan Yu gasped.

"Yes, my brothers. He declared himself the Emperor while the Han Emperor is still captive at the hands of Dong Zhuo's remnants…" Liu Bei nodded.

"That disrespectful dog! We should deploy the men and cut his head!" Zhang Fei showing furious looks in front of the group.

"The situation in Huainan is grim Brother Liu," Guan Yu said.

"We can't make any offense moves against Yuan Shu right now. Xuzhou is still recovering and another war will hinder the building progress," Liu Bei turned to Sun Qian for addition advice, "Do you have a way of petitioning the community in this province?"

"That I can and Minister Mi here can deliberately get the nobles of Xuzhou to support us. We may need their private armies for the upcoming war," Sun Qian nodded.

"We will do what we can for the masses, my Lord," Mi Zhu and Sun Qian bowed to Liu Bei and prepare to leave the governor office.

Liu Bei then took his attention to his lifelong servant, "Are you going to help them, Jian Yong?"

His secretary made a lazy groan and saw Zhang Fei grinned at his lax stubbornness much like Liu Bei. Jian Yong is always stuck doing emissary and letters, then he barely gets much work on the military because those two bruisers exceed him on work experience.

"All I want is to be a real general, Xuande," Jian Yong winced.

"But, that's not how I see you capable of. When I raised an army, you were majorly responsible for the financial flexibility of my men's salary," Liu Bei sighed.

"Boring," Jian Yong groaned. He can hear Zhang Fei snickering; it irritates him to see that brute is more talented than him.

"My force lacks people capable of civil affairs and you are more suitable to duties with Mi Zhu," Liu Bei didn't mean that to look down on his childhood friend, but with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, it makes up more to maintain military.

"But, Yunchang and Yide are just two lowborns who volunteered with no real connection to the imperial army compare to Mi Feng and Cao Bao. I have connections with my father's past fortunes; you often needed my connections to raise that volunteer army with Liu Yan!" Jian Yong protested.

"It's true that I had Jian Yong's help and he also met Tian Yu then. Those days were before that incident…" Liu Bei remise the very first days of his military career thanks to his connections in Zhuo village.

"And your wife Lady Gan, she had people who were visiting her family's tea house to support you," Jian Yong added.

"…She wasn't supposed to get involved," Liu Bei remembered that with a frown.

"Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, and Yuan Shu had greater connections because of the nobles with ties to the imperial court. That's why their ranks were filled with real imperial officers like Ji Ling, the Xiahou clan, Zhang He, the late Sun Jian and very very clever people like Xun Yu whom his relative still serves the Emperor, Shen Pei who was Yuan Shao's in law, and military strategists like Guo Jia that bastard found! Look at us, Xuande, all we have in the military is bedridden garbage!" Jian Yong pointed his finger at Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.

"You are calling me garbage, Xianhe?" Zhang Fei raised his eyebrow at gaze at him.

"I speak the truth, Yide. A butcher is a butcher. You have no birthright," Jian Yong scoffed.

"I haven't cleared my past criminal record before I met you guys," Guan Yu shrugged.

"You were dealing with a corrupted official, but you lack dignity, Yunchang. I know your behavior with shady nobles who love to frame people, pure say. Once the two of you found my lord, I did my best giving orders to the both of you. Now you're becoming more educated on military affairs if not for my help, hmph" Jian Yong crossed his arms and turns away.

"Xianhe, I understand your frustrations, but I really need you to focus on working with the ministers. Xuzhou needs talent and this province lacks many after the previous war. You can count on Zhang Fei and Guan Yu to continue strength our military," Liu Bei gave his old friend a worried look and Jian Yong didn't feel like he wanted any pity for his position.

"Don't think I'll do much with Mi Zhu, Sun Qian, and Chen Deng," Jian Yong prepares to leave until he muttered, "And they say, I'm the useless officer."

After he left, Liu Bei held a heavy sigh, he's right. His forces are garbage compare to the other lords. Had he regret letting that incident happen years ago? He beaten a corrupted Han official forcing to abandon his imperial post he fought hard to get, now nobody going to acknowledge his imperial ties. Had things been different, he'll be in the same position as Liu Biao, Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Yuan Shu, and Gongsun Zan.

"I'm more talented than him now. I can understand men like Jian Yong on how they think and speak. Garbage my arse!" Zhang Fei shook his head looking directly at where Jian Yong had left.

Distrubed by the news about Yuan Shu, Guan Yu speaks, "Brother Liu, the crisis will soon engulf the entire land. What actually made Yuan Shu act so treacherous to commit treason?"

"Yuan Shu a man who sought for positions because of his clan's prestige. He was never a guy who can control hisself like poor Gongsun Zan. Out of the lords in the coalition, I suspected Yuan Shu the most, but now Cao Cao's becoming as treacherous as him," Liu Bei returned to his seat next to the wooden table thinking about what's happening.

"And Lu Bu, I honestly don't trust him, Brother Liu," Zhang Fei uttered.

"Regardless our alliance with Lu Bu, I'm concerned for Diaochan," Guan Yu thought.

"Lu Bu's indeed ambitious, but we must keep an eye on Cao Cao. I don't think Mengde would settle for being on the same position as I. Since the Xuzhou Massacre, something eerie about Cao Cao leave me questioning his idealism," Liu Bei said puzzled.

"Why is the whole land being ruled by a bunch of cretins? I'll never understand people like Yuan Shu, Lu Bu, and Cao Cao governing the people with fear," Zhang Fei snorted.

"That's the best question you could ask, Brother Fei. To the three of them, they're the most influential in the imperial army," Guan Yu rubbed his beard after saying that.

"Especially, Lu Bu. He's just another thug killing Ding Yuan for personal interest," Zhang Fei scoffed.

Meanwhile at Lu Bu's forces in Chenliu…

It's another day of plowing at the farming fields outside the gates. Men are drifting through the dirt looking sidewalks towards the city chattering conversations about hope and when the chaos will end. They all feel like it'll be their last days in life because that's what the majority of people feel during the civil wars.

Those people, they felt a lack of faith and principal because the lord of Yanzhou was a mindless barbarian. Lu Bu didn't break a sweat plowing on one of the fields and he couldn't care less of how those people felt about him. They're weak people. He hates weak people.

"Tch, this is just a waste of time! I thought we have a sufficient amount of food to those pathetic worms!" Lu Bu threw the shovel down the ground glaring at the plantation he worked for hours.

"It may be a constant waste of time, Fengxian. But, soon it'll be the harvest and our efforts to feed these people will affect our forces," Gao Shun explained.

"Are you still questioning the chief advisor, Lu Bu?" Zhang Liao gave his lord a serious stare as he won't take Lu Bu's complaining for grant.

"I'm just tired of waiting you guys!" Lu Bu echoed out the farm fields giving attention to the people and Diaochan who was packing some growing vegetables that were harvested.

"I agree with my father, Lady Wang," Lu Lingqi was with Diaochan carrying another sack of vegetables that had more weight for her to carry due to her physical strength compare to her more womanly companion.

"Please, just call me Diaochan, Lingqi," Diaochan gave a nervous smile and they continue walking back into the city.

"But some day, I will have to call you mother. Doesn't that sound odd?" Lu Lingqi shuddered.

"No…., but your mother will be jealous if you refer to me as your mother," Diaochan was honest because she deeply cared for Lingqi like her father.

"Yeah, that's my mother being declared as 'Lu Bu's true love' because she knows what my father always wanted. Gong Gong been taking much of Lu Bu's attention away from her and she despise it," Lu Lingqi and Diao Chan finally reach the gates of Chenliu after the conversation.

"Lingqi, I want to talk to your mother about Chen Gong. His plans consider caution for Lu Bu's chances of surviving," Diaochan and Lingqi stopped near way to the granary and look at each other thinking their own point of views on Chen Gong.

"And she complains about making my father wait too long to show the land his true might. Seriously, is now a good time to go out there and fight or continue waiting by leaving our enemies coward behind those walls?" Lu Lingqi said.

Before she could answer, a sound of chuckling could be heard ahead of them. Chen Gong appears with the cheesiest pose that embarrasses the two ladies.

"Lady Yan doesn't have to complain anymore. The time for action is now. Where's Lu Bu?" Chen Gong commented.

"He's…complaining," Diaochan sighed.

"Ever the predictable beast he is. Lingqi, call everyone here so I can arrange a council. This will be worth your father's time," Chen Gong grinned.

Two hours later, Lu Bu's forces gathered at the council. Chen Gong stood with Sima Lang and Mao Jie, both who were working with him tireless to furnish Yan province's wealth. Lu Bu stood amongst his strongest warriors Gao Shun and Zhang Liao impatiently want the news from Gongtai. Diao Chan and Lu Lingqi were standing to the right side between the two other groups.

"Now is the time to make our move, Lord Lu Bu. According to my spy from Shou Chun, Yuan Shu had declared himself the Emperor with the Imperial Seal Sun Jian had years ago," Chen Gong informed.

"I don't give a damn about who is the Emperor! I will crush them! Can I start by getting the head of Cao Mengde?" Lu Bu barked.

"You will and we start by marching from Qiao to Runan. Cao Cao will act to counter Yuan Shu's massive army there and take complete control of all Yuzhou. If this happens, he'll get people from Yuan Shu's army to defect to him. This must never happen. We must never give Cao Cao any hope of reviving his ambitions," Chen Gong showed them the map of his plans on the table.

"Ru Nan borders between Jingzhou, Jiangdong, and Yan. I worry we might cross swords with Sun Ce and Liu Biao at the same time," Gao Shun said.

"Your concerns are valid. Cao Cao will ask Liu Biao for aid in this battle, but that also brings Sun Ce here to intact revenge for the death of his father," Chen Gong points at Ru Nan castle, "Runan is a farm town so taking this will give us a strategic advantage against Cao Cao."

"Very well, we march tonight," Lu Bu commanded, not wanting to waste more time for coordinations. He wants to fight.

But Chen Gong hurried to his way blocking him, "Wait, we'll march after Cao Cao attacks Yuan Shu."

"Are you saying, I'll let Cao Cao have all the fun while I wait?!" Lu Bu snared at the face of a calm Chen Gong.

"If you want to attack now, we will lose the element of surprise. Coincidently it will bring greater alarm from two armies. Cao Cao's scouts mustn't know we're moving troops from Qiao," Chen Gong warned.

"Fine, you better make this surprise worth my time. Men, get our troops prepare for war!" Lu Bu heads out of the council follow by Zhang Liao and Gao Shun.

Sima Lang decided to ask Chen Gong, "Chen Gong, until when Cao Cao attacks Yuan Shu?"

"Cao Cao's army has to cross the Zhongmou Hiills towards Runan in 2 days and Yuan Shu will have one of his men in charge of Runan's defenses, I'm certain of this," Chen Gong said. He then analyzes Cao Cao's movements on the map and placed the pieces of Lu Bu's army moving to Qiao the day after Cao Cao invades Yuan Shu's territory.

"Getting both armies to muddle in one place and surprise them both is an effective strategy," Diao Chan scanned at the map.

"But, will it work?" Lu Lingqi glared.

"You don't know how hard I've been working to make this plan reliable…" Chen Gong sighed.

"Other than making my father wait and plowing the farms," Lu Lingqi reminded him of her father's impatience.

"Yes yes and now people of Yan are getting different opinions about your father. So everything went fascinating," Chen Gong did his satisfying pose.

"Hmph, he doesn't care about what other people think of him. He's Lu Bu, the Strongest Man under Heaven," Lu Lingqi soon left the council.

"People needed his trust, Lingqi no matter what Lu Bu thinks of himself," Diao Chan thought.

Chen Gong notices something troubling Diaochan, "Is there a problem, daughter of Wang Yun?"

"Yes, it concerns our alliance with Liu Bei. A part of me value it," Diao Chan stresses her nerves when there will be a time to make enemies with Guan Yu.

"Ah Liu Bei, of course Yuan Shu will send his main forces at Xuzhou. Well, Lady Wang I'm sorry you feel that way. Lu Bu is a very ambitious man of no question," Chen Gong folds the battle map and resumes his attention on Diao Chan.

"It's not just Fengxian's ambitions I'm worrying about. If we start making enemies with Liu Bei…" Diao Chan sighed.

"I rather make enemies with Cao Cao than make enemies with Liu Bei," Chen Gong shrugged.

"But they say, beware the nice ones," Mao Jie grinned.

"He's nice, but to make enemies with him, I can't imagine Liu Bei a pacifist," Sima Lang chuckled.

"He's reluctant, that's what makes him a guy who takes hard choices in life. A dangerous man behind that 'nice' guy routine," Chen Gong crossed his arms.

"He makes hard choices, like succeeding Tao Qian's position and work towards rebuilding Xuzhou. Why must we make enemies with such a man like him?" Diaochan winced.

"…"

After a brief silence, Sima Lang and Mao Jie decided to go outside and inspect the markets leaving just Diao Chan and Chen Gong.

"The bigger question would be, why did Liu Bei even get involved in the chaos the first place?" Chen Gong said as he thought harder about Liu Bei's influence.

This makes Diao Chan cringe. She doesn't question Guan Yu's motive into serving Liu Bei, but now Liu Bei a prominent figure in the central plains after he hold off Cao Cao at Xuzhou.

"I don't know how to convince Lu Bu into trusting Liu Bei," Diao Chan slowly felt her hand on her forehead while looking down upon the floor stressing.

"Lu Bu trusting Liu Bei or Liu Bei trusting Lu Bu?" Chen Gong eyebrow twitched.

At Shou Chun…

Yuan Shu didn't waste time to get his military gear on him. They forged a special armor suitable for emperors like him. There was a beautiful woman standing to the right who watched her majesty dressed for battle.

"My flower, you are witnessing the next great unifier," Yuan Shu cooed at the woman giggling.

"Please, your majesty. I'm blushing…" the woman said.

"My Feng, there's no one as beautiful as you. Not even my late wife can match your petals," Yuan Shu smiled.

Lady Feng sighed as he's a sight for sure eyes. Earlier, Yuan Shu wanted to make Lady Feng his empress. The majority of consorts were furious and plotted to frame her, however, Yuan Shu forseen it and made her empress intermediately and ordered the consorts to leave his palace, stripped of their consort status.

Together they're a royal couple. Yuan Shu hopes this impact all the famous couples of the era into shame. After finishing his armor, he got up and embraced his wife with a kiss.

"My childhood rivals are struggling while I have succeeded my ambitions. My dear, are Yuan Shao and Cao Cao even compared to me as the one who will rule the entire realm?" Yuan Shu asked.

"Both of them are inferior to you, your majesty!" Lady Feng answered to his delight.

"Hahaha! They're inferior! I couldn't stand them both long ago when they act so above me all day. Look what's happening to them both. They loss to a bunch of nobodies while I was able to secure my position properly," Yuan Shu then escorted himself with his wife outside.

"My husband, you gave me everything I wanted. All I could ever dream of. These exquisite wear, my noble status, and the best of all….I'll have your heir," Lady Feng's last words whispered on Yuan Shu's ear.

"Oooh, are you pregnant?! Someone get the psychian!" Yuan Shu hipping into joy as his empress calmed him.

"Your majesty, please, let's keep it a secret? I want to make this announcement once you defeat that lowly Liu Bei," Lady Feng grinned.

The name Liu Bei soon turned Yuan Shu's happiness into downpour grimace. He's sick of the name Liu Bei.

"Ji Ling!? Marshal the men, we're going to war!" Yuan Shu shouted out the palace.

Ji Ling was about to meet the royal couple and when his lord shouted, he bowed, "At once, your excellence."

"I want that loser out of Xuzhou as soon as possible. After taking Xuzhou, I'll have my large army trample the rest of Zhongyuan and even have Lu Bu bow before me. But, Cao Cao, I'm going to make Cao Cao wish he wasn't born. I know Cao Cao's true heritage. He got no business being in power and his sons; I can't wait to see the look of his sons. They'll cry knowing that their birthright was a lie. He picked a whore from Cao Teng's maidens and sealed it," Yuan Shu laughed after he commented.

"Thank heavens, I wasn't from a eunuch's whore house," Lady Feng smirked.

Hours later….

Yuan Shu was on his steed in front of a hundred thousands of troops amass the fields outside of Shou Chun. The latter next to him was his best general Ji Ling looking stoic like a deadly warrior and Zhang Xun to Yuan Shu's right look proud to be amongst his majesty's elite.

"So, will he succeed, Yang Hong?" Yan Xiang asked.

"That is for heaven to decide…." Yang Hong sighed. The two ministers watched as the self proclaimed Emperor leads the march to Xuzhou just a day and a half ride.

"I see Sun Ce's relatives are also taking part in the campaign. Heaven have mercy on the Sun family," Yan Xiang shook his head gazing at the two relatives of Sun Ce.

Lady Feng was standing on the castle walls roof watching her husband leave. She finally achieved her dreams of great fortune. But, there's one more thing to settle.

"Perhaps, I'll pay a visit to Lady Wu's…." Lady Feng's dark intentions clouded her face with greed.

At Longzhong….

The entire journey to Jing left Cao Zhi a depressed little boy. Even in Guo Jia's presence, it didn't change how he feels about his family now. Days ago, his brother Pi gave him a white silk as his way of saying good bye. Is he just cloth to his father now?

"Don't resent your family just because you weren't looked at as a person who will one day do great things. I had my own childhood problems. Me, being the top of my class until I met your father a few years ago," Guo Jia said still trying to cheer the boy up.

They're already in Jingzhou and now they stopped at the ridge that afternoon waiting for someone from Liu Biao to come pick Cao Zhi up. Jingzhou is peaceful compare to the hell in the central plains.

"Mister Guo Jia…?" Cao Zhi brought Guo Jia's attention.

"Yes?" Guo Jia will give any advice to the boy as his young master.

"I want to see mother…" Cao Zhi pouted.

"I know and you can see her from the stars at night. She'll look at the same star like she's watching you asleep," Guo Jia told him.

"….."

"Someone from Liu Biao should be here right now. And besides…who could have lived in a place call Longzhong. The sleeping dragon ridge, the name of it gives me dabbles," Guo Jia scanned around the ridge.

"What's a sleeping dragon?" Cao Zhi asked.

"I don't recall dragons sleep. They're supposed to be sleepless mythical creatures. If someone calls himself a sleeping dragon, then he might be someone who'd awaken the heavens," Guo Jia tried his best explanation on the superstitious question.

"This place was once where legends of Qin, Chu, and Han lie," a young male's voice chanted. Guo Jia and Cao Zhi turns to where the voice's been heard. Slow footsteps approaching the other side of the road southeast.

"You know the war of the 18 states? Who are you?" Guo Jia demanded the voice's presence.

"Who I am is why I lived here. Are you one of Cao Cao's envoys to bring his son to Liu Biao?" the voice reveals itself as an older teen wearing white robes with a light blue scholar cap that counts for a court minister's wear.

"Are you from Liu Biao? I have his son Cao Zhi with me," Guo Jia stares at the young man cautiously.

"My uncle is and I'm here to bring the boy to my uncle. He looks like a cute little boy," the scholarly boy smiled.

"Indeed, filled with his mother's compassion. Now, I'm certain you didn't answer my question as to who you are," Guo Jia said.

"I'm Zhuge Liang, formerly from Xuzhou. You appeared handsome for someone from Cao Cao. I presume you are Guo Jia of Yuzhou," Zhuge Liang shot a stern look at Guo Jia with small hostility.

"You're from Xuzhou? It can't be!" Guo Jia gasped.

"Yes, you are the handsome strategist of Cao Cao who will do anything, even by the cruelest measures of your own lord. For a few years after moving here, I've waited till the day I cross with one of Cao Cao's wisest," Zhuge Liang then looked at the little boy, "I pity him…"

Cao Zhi let out a frown which Guo Jia looked at Zhi and then stare back at Zhuge Liang. So this is why Zhuge Liang's uncle proposal the hostage situation.

"No matter what Cao Cao did at Xuzhou, he's a great parent to Zhi," Guo Jia firmly stated.

"Hahaha, a great father dividing his children by favoritism! Picking his youngest son over the ones that share his ambitious nature," Zhuge Liang waved his feather fan.

"Scholar, what is Liu Biao going to do with Cao Zhi?" Guo Jia promptly asked with a threaten look.

"You can rest assure, that the boy will be in good hands with me. I am to be his tutor," Zhuge Liang gave the duo the brightest smile for assurances.

"Well young lord, you got yourself a new friend now…" Guo Jia sighed.

"….." Cao Zhi slowly made his way to Zhuge Liang and the two quietly greeted.

"For a young lad like you to be his tutor, you must be highly gifted in studies. I'm not much old as Cheng Yu who is the senior advisor to Cao Cao," Guo Jia grinned.

"Still at your twenties, Master Guo Jia," Zhuge Liang grinned.

"Oh, you'll get there, Master Zhuge Liang," Guo Jia took it as a compliment.

"Well, we shall get going now," Zhuge Liang said.

"Yes at least, Cao Zhi will be fine here," Guo Jia muttered. When the two take their leave, Cao Zhi gave one last look at Guo Jia still watching them. If Lady Bian were with him, she would drop on the ground weeping while he comforts her.

"Perhaps, it's the price of ruthlessness at Xuzhou," Guo Jia said to himself. A chilly hollow engulf the Sleeping Dragon Ridge. He noticed Zhuge Liang's wisdom and such a young man that exist brings more uncertainty on Fengxiao. If they were enemies, Zhuge Liang would surely have wanted to avenge the massacre of Xuzhou. He could be Cao Cao's greatest enemy at anytime.


	4. Beyond the Great Wall

hapter 4: Beyond the Great Wall

Centuries ago, many tribes from previous world powers kept settling for lands without war. But soon, war makes its existence in the lands of the Far East. This land north from the Han civilization is one of them beyond the Great Wall.

"My Lady, remember what I told you about the savages over there and the women who trained to fight in their wars?" Ziyan had always been babbling about the smallest things for Zhen Ji to worry.

"Of course, Ziyan. We will see some savages that are harmless and peaceful. Maybe I'll get to learn their ways of literature too," Zhen Ji grinned.

Zhen Ji had changed her attire from the usual skimpy autocrat wear to an outdoor type peasant mail with her legs covered, but her erotic buns had showed weight on her tight pants. The color is still purple, her favorite color, but added alittle green this time as a mockery.

"Could Cai Wenji have spent her life training those ways?" Ziyan wondered.

"It's necessary for her to survive. I'm aware the north is far more chaotic than here in the civilization. No ordinary aristocrat would want to settle over there without government security. For once, I'm not wearing skimpy dresses my mother gave me," Zhen Ji checked her entire clothes making sure the clothes she stew herself look complex and attracting enough for the diplomatic mission.

"Bei Ping looks plain compare to Ye. We came here after a few days," Ziyan sat down on the bed that was supposed to be her lady's sleeping bed.

"A few days after Yun and I talked that night, I can't stop thinking about it, the worries, and the misfortune that might befall upon me. Having him around me makes me feel safe. There's a spark of courage in my heart whenever he comforts me," Zhen Ji thought.

"Luo, what will happen if your mother found out you went into the barbarian territory? She doesn't want to see you end up a barbarian's wife like Lady Cai," Ziyan's assumptions started to annoy Zhen Ji.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Mother is just lingering around the market my brother's working. I am doing something with a hero. Do you doubt Zhao Yun's might, Ziyan?" Zhen Ji finished adjusting and turned to her childhood friend and maid.

"No, my Lady. But I doubt it will change anything between you and your mother," Ziyan sighed.

"Don't worry about my mother. It's time she knows I make my own choices in life. I was able to live alone with my widow sister in law and learned how to take care of myself," Zhen Ji reinforced a smile towards her friend. She's enjoying her free will to see the world outside of the wealthy life.

Zhen Ji still has those images of that night with Zhao Yun. The day after, he made preparations for the journey to the harsh nomadic north. She watched him afar from the public eye in town not wanting to get the attention of the commoners who support the hero of Changshan.

"I'm no longer the little girl he saw with my father. Now we can be more than just two people across the county. He's still a military officer and I'm a noble lady contrary to the social belief. Heaven let this diplomatic mission be a huge success," Zhen Ji let out a deep sigh and once she finished dressing, she began to leave the palace.

Their social status should not hinder their secret relationship. He came that far to be known to all the north as a powerful young man. Before, Zhao Yun was the lonely boy suffering from his clan's despair when one of the Ten Eunuchs were relate to his clan. She learned about it from her late brother. Then that incident during the Great Rebellion; her home was terrorized, outnumbered, almost no one could defend her family and she would have lived whole lot different if it weren't for his coming aid. The lonely boy became a hometown hero as are all the others who volunteered.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Zhao Yun, are you seriously going to trust Yan Rou?" Tian Yu started a conversation on their envoy.

"I trust him to handle the Wuwan affairs and that's all. You appear to find him suspicious and I expected that," Zhao Yun explained to his officer.

"He used to aide those nomads into kidnapping Han children and from the look of his mood, he may have interior motives. I will go with you to keep an eye on him," Tian Yu urged.

He thought so, but to ensure this diplomat mission succeed, they must get both the Wuwan and Xianbei to cooperate into threaten the Xiongnu. With the expectation of the Baekje threat at the Bohai Sea where Taishi Ci confirmed, he'll have his hands full with foreign policy. Politics is an entirely different challenge to military.

"Very well, but don't hold any grudges with him. He is an important assets on this diplomatic mission understand?" Zhao Yun makes his order clear to Tian Yu.

"With due respect, General," Tian Yu bowed.

He gladly felt assured. When Gongsun Zan was leading them, Bogu almost never approach their advices and he continue to derail his men for not being good enough compare to Yuan Shao's army. It's not that he mistreated them, but he always been a misunderstanding lord.

"He may have been the wrong lord for me, but he finally allowed my advice and leadership then he died. Now I'm taking advices from Tian Yu and it's an entirely different atmosphere when I was the servant and Bogu was the lord," Zhao Yun thought.

As soon as Tian Yu left to get the men ready, Zhao Yun awaits his ladyship to finish her preparations. His ladyship, all grown up…that night. It was the night he gave his word to her.

"I don't want to use you for power, Luo," Zhao Yun frowned.

"You are not. Your benevolent protects my honorable reputation from the ambition of these region lords. Know what it'd be like if I'm engaged to Cao Cao's family?" Zhen Ji mentioned the man who massacre Xuzhou for revenge on Tao Qian.

Zhao Yun hated to see Zhen Ji being embroiled by sorrow because of the state of war on this land. Men like Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shu interest the nobles of China for greater benefits and use their daughters for their clan's influence.

"Your family struggled to reform for 200 years, Luo after Guangwu's restoration. I will not let those men take you," Zhao Yun slowly held Zhen Ji close to him.

"I'm only bringing you greater burden, Zilong. Because I'm a walking beauty of destruction to the scholars," Zhen Ji muttered.

"Those men were being paranoid, Luo," Zhao Yun grunted.

"Lord Kong Rong, doesn't take my existence well either. So will this Liu Bei you keep talking about," Zhen Ji frowned.

"Don't worry about them and continue being who you wanted to be, my lady. Your filial beauty comes second before your character," Zhao Yun comforted her.

Beauty is the eye of beholder, but what goes beyond that beauty? She's not 'just a woman', but the main gossip around He Bei. Her presence is a double edged sword. Master Kong Rong don't like her, the He Bei nobles scoff at the idea of Lady Zhen becoming 'his' woman, rival lords like Cao Cao who was known for being a womanizer would be interested in her. So, why is this making him worry?

"My lord I apologize for keeping you waiting. Is the envoy ready for departure?" Zhen Ji's voice rang on his mind.

"No apologies needed, my lady. The men will be ready. This is going to be a dangerous journey so they're being well disciplined to watch out for raiders," Zhao Yun said. When he checked what she's wearing, her attire cease from the skimpy aristocrat wear and in turn, she's dressed for survival. A mail designed for women with a small portion of green to mix the purple colors of her clothes. She transform from the noble lady into a low born amazon.(1)

Zhen Ji scanned her whole body Zhao Yun's staring and grinned, "Oh, Ziyan and I went to arrange a trade from one of the Wuwan women who visited. This looks to fit well with me. Oh and you will love what I'm wielding." Zhen Ji showed the young general her shuibo.

"What of your brother Yan's sword?" Zilong still remembers her preference weapon in training. The sword was hard to use, but easy to master opposite his spear.

"It's a keepsake, so I'm not letting those nomadic brutes steal that possession from me. And besides, I have my flute to entertain you on rest stops," Zhen Ji came closer to him gazing at his dutiful mood.

"Alright, if you still need reshaping on your abilities, I'll be obliged to help. These raiders were born through violence and oppression. I don't know how Lad Cai gone through her life forced to live that way," Zhao Yun said.

"Loneliness…." Zhen Ji frowned.

"Some people were meant to be saved," Zhao Yun grimly stated.

"Exactly," Zhen Ji looked up back at him with strong emphasizing on his logic.

"Luo?" Zhao Yun is about to ask her a tough question.

"Yes, my lord?" she's been so comfortable with courting him.

"Are you satisfied?" Zhao Yun asked.

She's been taken aback by that question, "Satisfied of what?"

"Of…this with me?" She could tell his face appear worried.

"I see nothing wrong with your attention. I'd be flattered if you say 'Are you happy?' instead of 'Are you satisfied?". Yun, why am I supposed to be satisfied with going on a rescue mission? I wasn't needy with you for requesting this task. If you had refused to save Cai Yan, then I'll take whatever choice you make on your government policy. I know the Han emperor is more important than one woman," Zhen Ji tried not to sound offended.

"I'm sorry for asking…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"No, it's appropriate. For heaven's sake, Zilong; I'm always pleased with you helping the misfortunates that are suffering from these non sensical civil wars. Yuan Shao's the worst for trying to get me married at age 11! It took your victory at Changshan to put a stop to that madness. Honestly, I was NOT satisfied with that marriage. But all in all, I had to abide by it because it's what my mother wanted!" Zhen Ji shouted hysterically and made a chuckled.

"I was angry back then…." Zhao Yun reminded the time after Yuan Shao won public love by antagonizing Gongsun Zan for the death of Liu Yu and then use Zhen Ji's marriage as a tool for propaganda. Zhen Ji's family wouldn't be struggling alone to deal with the famine and Gongsun Zan IGNORED his urge to help the poor then allied with the hated Black Mountain Bandits.

"I'm still betrothed to Yuan Xi…unless mother continues to grow persistent with me supporting you," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"…"

"Can't believe I'm putting the subject on my forced marriage. Right now, I consider myself unwed and am an advisor to you as a friend and as a supporter," Zhen Ji wanted to use the word 'lover', but found it inappropriate at this time.

"Why the heck did I asked her a stupid question….?" Zhao Yun thought.

"Excuse my rudeness my lord and lady, but shall we go now?" Zhen Ji's beloved maid appeared to save them from a now awkward conversation. Ziyan had a glaring look at the two childhood lovers interrupted.

"This forsaken land in chaos wants me as a trophy wife and not a woman of honor…." Zhen Ji thought.

"Yes, I believe it's time we must depart for the journey beyond the Great Wall," Zhao Yun quickly returns to his chivalrous soldering.

"Indeed, let's not keep Lady Cai waiting," Zhen Ji straightens herself back into her elegance self full of grace.

"Well done, Ziyan. You saved your lady from embarrassment. Now I'm going to be her comrade in arms. Hope our sparring helps us stay strong and not become barbarian wives," Ziyan thought. She took a deep breath and followed her lord and lady out of Bei Ping palace.

Meanwhile at Ru nan….

Cao Cao's forces were at war with Yuan Shu and his 'Empire'. An Empire Cao Cao recalls as the joke of the century. Yuan Shu, the emperor, how the Yuan clan had fallen so low, Cao Cao could just write a poem about it.

"Lord Cao Cao!" Xu Zhu's voice hollered.

Cao Cao reluctantly put his attention to his closest warrior, "What is it now? If it's Yu Jin complaining, I don't' want to hear it. He's better than half the garbage Yuan Shu had over there!"

"Not Yu Jin, it's Xun Yu. He wanted to speak to you about an important matter. I don't know what it is and uh, I don't find it interesting right now," Xu Zhu informed.

"Ah, it's probably about those agriculture reforms. You know this of course," Cao Cao got up and went to see what Xun Yu came up with.

"Yeah, agriculture means cultivate more food," Xu Zhu smiled.

"Correct and it's the simplest type of politics. Easily charitable of course," Cao Cao did applause.

When the two met Xun Yu, he was with the other ministers discussing about what he's going to tell Cao Cao of. With the emergence of Yuan Shu's ascend to the throne with the legitimate Imperial Seal there's one situation to counter this crisis.

"Wenruo, what is it you want to discuss with me about?" Cao Cao sat down on the chair and ready to listen to his advisor's proposal.

Xun Yu is here with the newly employed scholar Zhong Yao. When Cao Cao set his eyes on the newcomer, he studied the affluent individual. Zhong Yao's appearance shows his minister hat and robes of a noble man. He doesn't appear to be a military strategist, but Xun Yu recommended him for something.

"Oh, this is Zhong Yao. He's from Xu Chang and is also a student of Cai Yong," Xun Yu presents Zhong Yao to Cao Cao.

"A student of Cai Yong?!" Cao Cao gazed back at the new guy. This must be a surprise because he used to know Cai Yong back in his teen days.

"I'm pleasant to be of acquaintance, my lord," Zhong Yao bowed.

"I want to talk to you about the current state of emergency. With Yuan Shu acting as a pretender, we must get the Han Emperor back from Dong Zhuo's remnants. There's not much time and other lords and the people will lose more faith to the dying nation and order will be severed," Xun Yu's words made Cao Cao pause and hold his breath.

"So it comes to this…" Cao Cao thought. His expression changed after the introduction of Zhong Yao.

"Lord Mengde?" Xun Yu's voice murmuring in Cao Cao's mind when his attention was

Cao Cao turned away from him and glance at Runan's walls. His men were besieging the city while Yuan Shu was rumored to make his move. Cao Cao's numbers pale in comparison to Yuan Shu's, but he got the best fighters in his army.

"It'll be a week's worth on taken it," Cao Cao said as he rubbed his chin.

"With the Han Emperor, we can form a coalition against Yuan Shu," Xun Yu urged.

"The Han Emperor…" Cao Cao frowned. He once never blamed the puppet emperor Dong Zhuo had placed into the throne.

Why would he care now…?

"I've already agreed with Wenruo. Please, send a rescue mission to save Emperor Xian from Li Jue?" Zhong Yao folded both hands and knees in front of Cao Cao.

When Cao Cao gets up from his seat he sat after meeting Xun Yu, he returns his gaze at Xun Yu with concerning looks exchange. There's so much at stake, the country is without order, but there's a beast who took his land plotting to take him out of existence. Things changed, he could no longer afford to restablish his faith in the Empire, not like this.

"Xun Yu, I've gone through so much to keep my family alive after my father's death, must I risk leaving them to save what the whole sees as Dong Zhuo's puppet?" Cao Cao sighed when he said that.

"But, the Emperor has grown into an adult now. He must replenish the authority of the government for order to be restored," Xun Yu argued.

"Why not, he's a grow boy now. Li Jue not cunning, he's just Dong Zhuo's errant boy years ago and a superstitious fanatic. I'll be surprise if he instigates a revolt with just a handful of men loyalty to the emperor himself. It wouldn't be difficult to accomplish and the people will depend on him," Cao Cao rigidly said.

"It's not that simple…he needs stronger military support to back him," Xun Yu refuted.

"So you want my army to babysit him? Sorry, but I have more important things to fight for right now. If you like, you can arrange a band to rescue the Han Emperor," Cao Cao frowned and left the two gentlemen.

"I thought he's loyalty to the Han, Wenruo," Zhong Yao looked at Xun Yu puzzled.

"I believe he is, but with the situation going between him and Lu Bu and the emerging of Yuan Shu's false ascend, the survival of his family's position comes first," Xun Yu sighed.

They watch as Cao Cao begin instructing his men on the skirmish of Runan and then slowly went away to find some volunteers.

Beyond the Great Wall, the day after…

As Zhao Yun's forces trail outside Han civilization, the cold humid began to affect their journey. Zhen Ji's wearing her winter cape along with Ziyan. Her new attire helps her warm the rest of her body saving just the pale skin of her upper chest. This female soldier appearance makes her feel fond of wearing it despite being a ladylike person.

"In the future, I wish many women would wear manly attire," Zhen Ji told Ziyan.

"Will the governor ministers allow it? Men make laws on what women must wear, my lady," Ziyan said as the two rode behind where Zhao Yun and Yan Rou are in front of them.

Tian Yu is watching 3 rows back while soldiers are marching near them. Only a couple of other officers joining the envoy are the newly employed clerk Xu Miao who's just drinking his time chattering nonsense with Shan Jing, the Lu brothers Lu Xiang and Lu Kuang both decided to leave Yuan Shao for profit in Zhao Yun's army.

"Brother, do you think we're going to be well paid for serving Zhao Yun over Yuan Shao?" Lu Kuang asked his brother with worried looks.

"More than we were being paid on staying in Bingzhou doing nothing. Yuan Shao does not know what to do anymore and his advisors keep arguing. Do you think I want to go back to watching that all day?" Lu Xiang answered.

"You are right. It's boring serving Yuan Shao now. Zhao Yun is where the money's at!"Lu Kuang proudly gloated.

The two brothers continue chatting and Zhao Yun kept his gaze on the road to the Xiongnu tribe's villiage. Yan Rou remained quiet during the travel from the Great Wall so Zhao Yun begin to ask a question about the Wuwan.

"Yan Rou, how did the people of Wuwan live?" Zhao Yun asked.

Yan Rou took the question by a surprise. He was in an odd mood during his silence so he answered back as sincerely as he can, "They enjoyed farming on the grass fields and raise their cattle like the Han people. But, they speak in rough tongue which judges them as simplicity. They're always foreign to civilization."

"And that's because common folk called them barbarians. Does it offend you though?" Zhao Yun frowned.

He looked back at the road in deep thought. Those people took him from his real family and lived to experience savagery. If they were truly a peaceful tribe, he wouldn't even be here aiding Zhao Yun as an envoy.

"No…" Yan Rou answered quietly.

"No, huh," Zhao Yun thought.

Zhen Ji carefully eavesdrop Yun's conversation with Yan Rou. She could see there's something suspicious about Yan Rou. A few Xianbei and Wuwan troops jointed with Zhao Yun's army to show the strength in numbers towards the Xiongnu threat, but there's something else behind this jointed task.

"Ziyan?" Zhen Ji called her servant.

"Hmm?" Ziyan's been scanning the uninhibited fields thinking as she returned her sense back to her lady.

"Last I've studied, the Xianbei and Wuwan were rivals…" Zhen Ji told her without raising her voice loud.

"And?" Ziyan murmured.

"I don't recall two of them ever deciding to ally with one another. They're always completing each other like the warlords around the middle kingdom," Zhen Ji stated.

"Barbarians are always completing over nothing. They just kill, kill, kill, and kill my lady," Ziyan scoffed.

"How could the women live like this..?" Zhen Ji gave a disgusted look.

"They say humans are mammals. Those high drifters are more like monsters than animals," Ziyan looked at the Wuwan rider staring at her like he wanted to court with her and she glared away.

Zhen Ji looked at the Wuwan man and giggled, "I think he likes you."

"He lacks so much to be my type," Ziyan shot back at Zhen Ji.

"Hahaha, at least you were born lowly. I'm stuck with a fiancé I had little in common with and he's lacking more compare to Zhao Yun. Oh, why can't I convince my mother to accept my divorce? Born in a wealthy clan doesn't give me much freedom," Zhen Ji looked to Zhao Yun's position and reflect that same moment at Ye.

"You worry too much about your marriage. Yuan Xi might already arrange a divorce when he visits your mother," Ziyan assured her ladyship that her marriage was already over.

"I don't know. I really don't know if it'll happen. Oh, how things would have been had father and Yan did not die," Zhen Ji thought.

Zhao Yun turns to see how Zhen Ji was doing back there. Thankfully, the harsh environment in the far north didn't cause her to get any illness. This isn't a place for an aristocrat young lady like Luo.

"If only I had chosen to rise my own army instead of serving Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan that time…." Zhao Yun thought.

Flashback begins…

While Dong Zhuo held absolute authority over the central government, region lords were already plotting their own interests, some cut ties with the Han government, others joined the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition and nobles have their private armies remain on hold till they could be deploy with one of the region lords of the provinces.

"Yuan Shao and Cao Cao banded together with other supporters, I'm still unsure if it's a good idea to join them or remain neutral. I wished not to make our family go through the same mistakes as 200 years ago," Zhen Yan said as he stood where the gentry in Zhongshan stationed.

"I heard Gongsun Zan is joining, but no word of Liu Yu," Zhao Yun crossed his arms as they continue the conversation.

"Liu Yu won't go if Gongsun Zan's joining. They're still on bad terms since the war with Zhang Chun and Zhang Ju. Zilong…do you remember that time?" Zhen Yan mentioned what happened three years ago.

"Indeed I do remember, Master Zhen Yan. Zhang Chun planned a revolt; he was the lord of Zhongshan after your father. Not to mention the Wuwan being lead by Qin Liju allying with them," Zhao Yun nodded. It was another chaotic event after the Great Rebellion.

"Yun, what am I going to do with the Zhen family? With father gone, I have no idea where we would stand to survive in the chaos. These ambitious men would come into my clan's estate asking for my sisters in marriages!" Zhen Yan winced.

Zhao Yun grunted; this is a transition to power in form of getting both clans into the same side. To him, it's despicable.

"You ought to stay neutral, Yan," Zhao Yun said. He then motion himself towards his horse preparing to join the coalition without Zhen Yan's support.

"Maybe that's what my father would have wanted it if he's still alive…" Zhen Yan formed a bow to Zhao Yun until a girl's voice shouted.

"Brother, I want to read another book," Zhen Ji rushed into her brother's scholar robes.

"My baby sister still wants to read and not enjoy hanging out with other noble girls," Zhen Yan chuckled.

Zhao Yun watched the siblings passionately. This girl getting mature for her young age, she would become an intelligent woman.

Zhen Ji noted the older boy soldier on the white horse and Zhen Yan explained her about his guest, "Zhao Yun and I were having a chat, my baby sister."

"Is it about bandits again?" Zhen Ji said with wondered expression.

"No, it's something more important than that. Go ahead and get yourself another book on my shelf," Zhen Yan chuckled.

Before she went back into her home, she peek her eye at the sight of the older boy. He continue to smile at her and she turned away facing towards the way to her house.

Zhao Yun watched her head back into the house and Zhen Yan spoke, "You haven't rose into a colonel yet, Zilong. If you involved yourself in the Zhang Ju war with Gongsun Zan and Liu Yu, you'll be promoted higher and maybe become the prefect."

"I'm not worrying about my position, Yan. I'm more worried about the will of the people," Zhao Yun sighed.

"But, if you were the Prefect of Zhongshan…." Zhen Yan said until Zilong countered.

"I'm selfless, Yan. And so is your little sister," Zhao Yun words strike Zhen Yan hard enough with a look of great concernment.

Flashback ends

Zhao Yun spent his early life as a selfless boy and Zhen Ji shares that same behavior too.


	5. Poetess of the Wind

Chapter 5-Poetess of the Wind

Two centuries ago, there was a Han court lady known for her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman of her time and wiser than few women who were taught to study from their scholarly fathers. Emperor Yuan of Han Dynasty, at first sought her because she was from the Wang family noble branch, but did not make her his concubine. Later, the Xiongnu tribe chief Huhanye visited the Emperor for tribute and to continue strengthen relations with the tribe. To avoid war, she decided to become a bride to the Xiongnu Chief Chanyu, but due to the deceit of Painter Mao, who made a false portrait of her beauty, the Emperor tried to reconsider her marriage to the barbaric tribes, but was too late.

By her own free will, she had gone to the Xiongnu territory, not for her beauty, but for her virtue, a woman of true virtue and honor. Lady Wang Qiang styled Wang Zhaojun(1), was forever known as The Beauty of Peace. Some women worked hard to become just like her.

Now…

The Xiongnu became as aggressive and ambitious as its warlord neighbors in Han territory. Since the Great Rebellion, tribes used kidnapping as means to take a bride. Cai Yan, styled Cai Wenji, was one of whom they kidnapped as a bride.

"It's been three years and no one has come from the Han to send me back. No one has read my secret poem," Cai Wenji was alone in the hut carrying her second child she bore. She never wanted this life, she should never had gotten married before her captive. Her father left her and she had not heard from him since the news of a new Han emperor came to the tribal chief.

A girl from the tribe came towards her hut and bowed, "Excuse me, the chief wanted to see you. You must bring his new born child with you."

It wasn't the girl's fault that she hated this life; she hated the Xiongnu for taking her against her will. But, staying alive is more important than bickering outside in front of her current husband, Liu Bao.

"Tell him, I will be there at once," Cai Wenji told the girl and she got up carrying her second child and stare at him.

"Yes madam," the girl soon returned to inform the chief.

"You are my son, but from a man I could never truly love," Cai Wenji thought coldly. He's just a child, but she's not mad at the child, but the chief.

There has been a time of peace between the Han and the Xiongnu, but not now, not here. War can occur between two counties, but the Han has all, but weakened and her former home might soon be theirs for the taking.

She checks her face in the mirror. Her pale face enchants her loneliness white as snow. Everything around her, the winds, the plains, and the mountains, all of it was cold and lonely. She missed the spring weathers in the middle kingdom. This place rots with war and barbaric guile. She had no idea what's happened at Han territory.

To the left of the hut is where her harp had been placed. Those people often wanted to see her play her harp and sing songs for their understanding. Do they understand her? She's been pretending to be at home with those people, but deep down, they never truly understand her and she still don't understand them.

Why did they kidnap her? What had she done to them? Does the Chief know she doesn't truly love him? The question remains a burr like the winds of this landmark.

At the Chief's hut…

Liu Bao leads the Xiongnu as his men sat chattering rumors of other tribal rivals' movements. Yufuluo, the former chief died and Huchanqan was at the southwest dealing with the Xianbei.

Liu Bao carried his son Liu Yuan on his lap, "Look at this my son. This will be your army much like the Hans. And soon, you'll be a king."

His son was only three years old, curious child born with the mixed blood of a great Han beauty and a warrior king. Liu Bao loved his son as much as ruling the most powerful tribe in East Asia.

As Cai Wenji lead her way outside to meet the chief, her inner feelings of hate emerge. The Xiongnu were to be equally an empire compare to Han, but their standards, their quality of education, and violence nature was so foreign and distasteful to her. Do they really have class? This region is too cold to be her ideal home, but how did they manage it? How did the Xiongnu tribe last so long while the Han was in danger of fading? These people show their unity and she had a hard time to acknowledge their unity and strength. Maybe she preferred her wealthy life of scholarly livehood from the Cai family and her father's reputation over a kingdom of warmongers who sought violence as salvation.

Liu Bao and his men laughed compling their conversation on the other tribes. The men abruptly stopped laughing when Cai Wenji appears with Liu Bao's second son, "I'm here with the child."

"Haha, here is my second son!" Liu Bao ejected from his chair and hurried to see his second son born twelve hours ago.

Unlike Liu Bao, his sons were handsome, thanks to the nature beauty of Cai Yan. Just like the former beauty Wang Zhaojun, Cai Yan bore two sons soon they'll become kings. But for Lady Cai, she is not happy, never was, and never will be.

"He looks just like you," Cai Wenji said leaving behind the sarcasm of Liu Bao's features and the baby.

"Yes, but greater. Thank you Yanzhi!" Yanzhi is her current courtesy Liu Bao called her as the Chief Consort. He has not yet called her queen.

There were many women of Xiongnu, but none of them stood before Cai Wenji. Liu Bao's men shouted with cheers to celebrate the newborn.

"Bring your harp, we wanted to listen to your song for the newborn intermediately," Liu Bao told her with a satisfying smile, a smile she finds it slimy.

She returned to her hut and let out her frustration and checked her current writings. One of them stained with her tears and the other she nearly wanted to rip it to shreds.

"So, I'm just his mate to have as he pleases! What's next, I bore him a daughter and she'll be a princess to these violent people!" Cai Wenji burst into tears. Her delay will bring trouble between her and the chief, but she doesn't care anymore.

Five miles away from the village, Zhao Yun, Zhen Ji, and the army almost arrive in time for the difficult diplomacy mission that's about to happen.

"Zhang He hasn't caught up with us yet," Zhao Yun said.

"Maybe he's shy to see Cai Yan. He's still against the idea because of bad rumors against you, my lord," Zhen Ji joked.

"Jinyi can't afford to ignore beauty. So I'm leaving him to either come with us later or remain in Ye with Tian Feng," Zhao Yun chuckled when he joked.

"Hahaha! We're trying to save one of our own. Man or woman, right?" Zhen Ji glanced at the White Rider.

"Exactly, however, the matter with the Xiongnu is the other reason I'm going there. Now that I 'invaded' them, I must get them to speak over my demands. We ought to get them to understand what they're doing is ruining the peace between Han and Xiongnu. We've been enemies for centuries over cultural domination. Now with the state of Han in danger, I must get them to come in terms with us," Zhao Yun said.

Behind them, Ziyan was shivering from the cold hilariously, "How did those people in a place too cold from ours?"

Zhen Ji turns to see her servant struggle to adapt the weather, "You'll gradually get use to it, my friend."

"I don't share the same physically as you my lady," Ziyan glared at Zhen Ji.

"I know we trained together. Perhaps, we shall train more by immune ourselves to cold attributes," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Is there a barbarian tribe that lived in very hot places? Oh, I don't want myself and my lady to get melted," Ziyan thought.

Tian Yu continue to take measures on Yan Rou. There has to be something fishy behind that guy.

"Wait up, Zilong, my lady!"

The voice behind them came from a flamboyant man on a white horse donning two claws.

"Zhang He?" the pair unison. Hours ago, they made a short stop waiting for him to join, but the longer he did not show up, the more it appeared he did not want to come.

"At last, the Constable Zhang Jinyi is ready to save a beautiful lady kidnapped by the Xiongnu Horde!" Zhang He announced himself.

Everyone stopped and stare at Zhang He's arrival.

"Did he win the horse race?" Lu Kuang whispered his brother Lu Xiang.

"Beats me…" Lu Xiang let out both his hands in the air and shrugged.

"We're almost at the Xiongnu's self made capital, Zhang He. I'll rephrase myself again, we're not going to war over a woman," Zhao Yun and Zhang He exchanged looks, the former is content with the latter's decision to join.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zilong. The Confucian scholars are still eyeing on you taking Zhen's request over saving the Han Emperor," Zhang He crossed his arms sternly.

"Get over it, Junyi. Heroes save people in distress. It's your job as a military official to protect the innocents," Zhao Yun grinned.

"I'm just saying," Zhang He sighed.

"And you don't want to miss seeing Lady Cai in person. Since you had a fascination over her when we were at the military barracks during the Great Rebellion as teenagers; you ought to take this diplomatic mission with heart," Zhao Yun said as Zhen Ji giggling was heard.

"Granted?" Zhang He shrugged.

Zhao Yun nodded, "Granted. You'll earn great fame for saving the daughter of the late Cai Yong. You always sought fame, old friend."

"Alright, let's head over there. Those hordes might be leaving Lady Cai agitate to no end," Zhang He said.

Zhao Yun's forces marched the last couple of miles towards the Xiongnu village there Cai Wenji is waiting for her freedom. Zhao Yun's confident felt more assured.

"I'm also curious about the way those people lived. It's unlikely she would adapt this nature without understanding those people. She must have been living with hate," Zhen Ji thought.

The trio were envious of Cai Wenji's condition. What comes within the Xiongnu will surprise them.

Cai Wenji's hut…

"Yanzhi?" the servant girl from before showed up in Cai Wenji's hut.

"My name is Cai Yan!" Cai Wenji shot back at her uncharacteristically leaving the poor girl in shock.

"I…I…the chief is waiting," she shuddered.

"Waiting?" Cai Wenji scoffed.

"You know what he's like when you make him wait. I beg you, do not get the chief irritated," the servant girl exited the hut hastily.

"….I made that poor girl terrified," Cai Wenji sighed. She took out her porch and inside it was a keepsake from her father before he died during Wang Yun's plot.

After taking her harp, she prepares to entertain her current husband's men.

Liu Bao's Hut…

"Why is she so late?" Liu Bao demanded the servant girl to speak about her lady's tariness.

"She appeared upset when last I saw her," the servant girl answered.

"What could she be upset about? She gave birth to another prince and we should celebrate with brew and songs, right boys!" He turned to his men who cheered louder.

She can hear them outside, "Pack of wolves who see me as just a mating tool."

Suddenly, someone rushed behind her and entered the hut before she could. What could this mean? Is there news from the scouts on any people from Han like traders?

"Chanyu, we have a problem!" the scout burst inside the hut at the same time Cai Wenji slowly entered holding her hopes up for what she expected the news he'll bring.

"What is it? I got another boy and we're celebrating. Speak," Liu Bao stumble back to his chair bored.

"There is an army approaching! They appear to be troops from the middle kingdom!" the scout finally report to his chief.

The tribesmen murmur and Liu Bao's eyes formed a crack as shown widen. The Han been weakened and most of the region lords may be fighting amongst each other which lead the Xiongnu to raid Han territories easily.

"How could this be? I wasn't notified about Han troops coming! Wasn't the entire middle kingdom at war over the land?!" Liu Bao exclaimed.

"I don't know!" the scout answered.

Liu Bao took his halberd and ordered the men alert the village then he turn and sees Cai Yan wandering her own thoughts of hope. He may not want to lose this adorable flower as his possession, a gift for his succession as prince.

"No matter what your feelings are about me, I don't belong here!" Cai Wenji thought with her eyes starting at Liu Bao stoic like.

"Hmph…" The Xiongnu King leaves his hut with the men while Cai Wenji followed behind.

Zhao Yun and his envoy reached the village where their expectations of the village's architect mass looked more like a medium city at their home. It's not as big as Ye, but nonetheless. It's more of a city than a stereotype tribal village. The Xiongnu is slowly advancing in civilization.

"It's fascinating," Zhen Ji scanned the village in bewilderment. This is outside her cultural knowledge. She's lucky to see what's outside of civilization and Ziyan is as surprised to see the people as her ladyship.

"Ye is better. Those barbarians have a long way to go to know the beauty of a civilized kingdom," Zhang He scanned around to find any Han people who were taken as captives.

"They still use rawhide and flax to make their wear," Ziyan told Zhen Ji.

"I see…so trading more silk is essentially valuable here," Zhen Ji nodded.

"We have not provided enough silk for the envoy, Luo. Don't worry, I know how to make this work," Zhao Yun said.

"I have faith in you, my lord. Your speechcraft has already gotten the attention of the Hebei scholars, with the Xiongnu, there should be less words to convince them," the pair exchanged looks hoping they'll succeed in this diplomacy.

"State your business! I'm Liu Bao, the current chanyu! You show a lot of bravery crossing beyong the Great Wall!" Liu Bao and the Xiongnu men march towards the envoy and stood face to face with Zhao Yun's men.

"And those men of his are suppose to be generals? They look more like uneducated ruffians," Zhang He scoffed and Zhen Ji shot an annoyed look at him.

"I don't care what they are, they look dangerous and shouldn't be provoked, General Zhang He," Ziyan look worried at the situation. She must be aware of her lady's safety at all times.

"Greetings, Chanyu. I'm Zhao Yun of Changshan, Governor of Jizhou, and the current White Horse General of Han," Zhao Yun dismounted and bow.

"Did you come here to threaten my domain? You Han people are so arrogant," Liu Bao smirked.

Cai Wenji had enough of hearing Liu Bao and came forth, "I'm Cai Yan, daughter of the late Han Consultant and Minister of Literature."

"My lady, that's her!" Ziyan pointed towards where Cai Wenji stood in front of Liu Bao.

"It appears she is alive and well…." Zhen Ji gasped.

"So this is the late Cai Yong's daughter," Tian Yu muttered.

"…" Yan Rou remain silent for the entire journey, but seeing Cai Wenji, a fellow Han native forced to live through nomadic lifestyle intrigued him. Since she never experience the harsher realities he gone through as a child, she's lucky to finally be free.

"The rumors about her beauty were true. Three years she spends after the death of her father it's such a tragic turn of events. I'll never forgive them!" Zhang He dismounted after thinking about what Cai Wenji going through.

"We're here as envoys and want to gain a audience to you for Cai Yan's release," Zhao Yun told the Xiongnu chief.

"You come barging in here for my wife?! Men!" Liu Bao signaled his men to seize the envoy, but Zhao Yun's men quickly dismounted and sheathe their blades.

"We're not here to fight! We come in peace, Chanyu! Your tribe as violated and broken the old oath your tribe swore two centuries ago. You kidnapped an innocent woman and we're here to take her back in exchange for trade," Zhao Yun warned him.

"The old oath? Are you talking about the days of the old Chanyu Huhanye?" Liu Bao turned to his men and each exchange puzzled looks at each other. Some don't remember about their tribe's alliance with the Han two centuries ago, but this comes with a shock to Liu Bao as his father Yufulo, the former Chanyu rarely told him about it.

"Yes, in the days of Emperor Yuan, the former Chanyu and the former Emperor tried to establish ties between to cultural in form of a political marriage," Zhao Yun said.

Cai Wenji gasped, "He don't mean…? But, that was a long time ago."

"Come, let's talk about this inside. But if you and your men try anything suspicious, it's war!" Liu Bao warned Zhao Yun and the latter nodded cooperatively.

The men had gone ahead leaving the young ladies meet face to face. Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji, to reknown beauties.

"Did he say Emperor Yuan?" Cai Wenji questioned Zhen Ji on Zhao Yun's last comment.

"He's indeed referring to Liu Shi, the Han Emperor of that time. Shall we talk about what we're going to do with your release, Lady Cai?" Zhen Ji nodded and offered the poetess some company.

"Yes, please come to my hut. It'll be the last time I'll live in such harsh environment," Cai Wenji smiled. It's the first time in a long time she shown any positive feelings now that Han envoys found her.

The young women went into Cai Wenji's hut. Inside the servant girl is holding Cai Yan's second child. She bowed to the three ladies.

"So even Xiongnu royal women have servants just like me," Ziyan stares at the Xiongnu girl.

"She is the daughter of one of Liu Bao's so called generals. I trust her to watch over his sons," Cai Wenji explained the duo about her servant girl.

"Nice to meet you," Zhen Ji greeted the servant girl.

"Please, I'm just a lowly servant for the Yanzhi," the servant girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Yanzhi?" Zhen Ji wondered what means.

"Yanzhi is a term for Royal Consort or Queen. Basically, she calls me her queen. I never wanted to be that man's queen, yuanzhi, whatever. Sigh…I was forced into a life I don't want or need. The two sons I born, it never change my empty feelings for the Chanyu. I'm like his sex slave than a queen. Everyday I've spend my time writing poems about my true feelings over those people," Cai Wenji went to get those wooden scrolls that were her poems and show them to Zhen Ji.

"These were your poems?" Zhen Ji unfolds the scroll and read out, "Poem of Sorrow and Anger. My dwelling is often covered by frost and snow. The foreign winds bring again spring and summer."

"I hate this place. There's no substance to living this inhabitance territory. It took me three years to understand how those people get used to living here," Cai Wenji sat down holding her harp and twitched her gaze at the servant girl.

"Living away from civilization does feel foreign according to you. I live in Zhongshan, so it's understandable," Zhen Ji nodded sadly.

"I miss the spring and summer warmth. Three years were like three years of neverending winter in this place," Cai Wenji sighed.

"That's rather…boring," Ziyan frowned.

"It is, it is," Cai Wenji then looks at her newborn baby thinking about whether it was worth living through her asylum.

Zhen Ji looks at the baby and note it's features, "What kind of methods they use for child birthing?"

"That's the most depressing part of my life with Xiongnu. Because of the cold weather, only the hard labor and pangs gave me real warmth, but instead, it gave me pain, alots of pain and humiliation. You could describe how painful I gave birth to him and Liu Yuan. I hold on to the clothing handle tightly. At first, I wanted to…end my life there, but heaven was on my side. If I could endure the pain of an unwanted life, then there's a chance I'll be free. Once Liu Yuan was born, my fate became clear," Cai Wenji explained her experience.

"He names the baby after Emperor Yuan. It's clear, these people consider you the second coming of Wang Zhaojun, formally Wang Qiang," Zhen Ji put it together and Cai Wenji got started by the sudden comparison to her and Han's Beauty of Peace, the famous beauty Wang Zhaojun.

"This isn't fair! I was kidnapped and a prisoner to his lust! I've lost my previous husband to natural causes and became a widow! Do the Xiongnu have no honor or dignity to disgrace a noble Han woman like myself!?" Cai Wenji shouted.

"I've learned that in war, nothing's fair. Xiongnu raided at the perfect time our land's in chaos. I felt that something will happen to me if I ended up just like you. Right now, you must have faith in Zhao Yun. He accepted my request to save you," Zhen Ji never leave her eyes away from her new friend who share a common altercation, the mistreatment of women.

"I had almost started losing faith in my own country because it's in dangerous of declining. These people and their country…it doesn't quite fit my class. I see them as lowly, but this girl here, deep down she shows the same innocent face I've shown at her age. Maybe we're not so different to the Xiongnu. Even a Xiongnu woman get treated as bad as myself," Cai Wenji wiped the tears off her eyes.

"But, some of those women can fight," Ziyan added.

"Yes, yes, but I absolutely hate violent. It's what they're being taught for. I wish I could have given the children a chance to learn the literature arts, noble values, and other things our civilization is far superior to theirs," Cai Wenji said.

"Hahaha, we're not just sex objects! Both of us born in the scholarly family were taught greater qualities of education. Though, we are still forbidden to go into schools. Lady Cai, I cherish your bravery to write that poem my brother found when a local trader came to my town a year ago. That right there, shows how mentally strong you are," Zhen Ji gave Cai Wenji the poem she received from her brother.

"Oh! This was indeed written a year ago! I'm glad it reach your home," Cai Wenji compliment Lady Zhen's efforts.

"I'm also forced in a marriage, but it's ludicrous. Yuan Shao, who formerly governors Jizhou, had made an arrangement for my premature marriage to Yuan Xi. That happened before I learned the truth about what happened to Han Fu from Zhao Yun and the Battle of Jieqiao. I wish that could had been avoided, however, Gongsun Zan won the Battle of Changshan so that victory has brought a huge blow into my marriage, now I'm sort of self arranging my divorce," Zhen Ji retold her experience in a political marriage to Yuan Shao's son Yuan Xi.

"Yuan Shao? I barely remember Yuan Shao leading the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition. How could such a heroic man stomp that low into getting you married too soon?" Cai Wenji asked.

"He's greedy, but the worst thing about my marriage to Yuan Xi is not the marriage, but how uninterested we both were together. It was just bad, politically bad. We continue to being married as two people who don't' have much in common by personality. I continue to be selfless and filial, but there's really no interest between me and Xi. I didn't bear any children from him either before I start living with him. Can't you believe it? Being married before you're barely 15 or 16?" Zhen Ji scoffed.

"And here I wanted to tell you how I truly feel on marrying an uneducated savage," Cai Wenji gave a hilarious look of debrief.

"The Xiongnu chief appears to be aware of the previous history of Han and Xiongnu relations. He knows Wang Zhaojun, which assumes he's educated alright. Not in our level to be frank," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Hmph! He just wants my body! If he knew about Wang Zhaojun, why didn't he tell his father Yufuluo that Wang Zhaojun decided her own free will to be a political figure for the marriage into Xiongnu. There the Xiongnu were honorable given the Liu surname. He took me as a wife against my will!" Cai Wenji angrily said.

"I don't know. Our knowledge in the barbarians' ways are akin to our knowledge in Han history. But both men of Han and Xiongnu had something in common, they still view us as their bed makers," Zhen Ji placed her hand on Cai Wenji's hand, "Let Liu Bao witness the error of his underestimation of your own bravery and courage into writing that poem and sending it to our territory. One thing the Xiongnu King lacks that you as a woman had is intelligent. You could have became his advisor, but choose to separate yourself from him thus weaken his ability to be a wise king."

"I don't think he's even cut to be a wise king. I've learned that there was a schism between the Xiongnu chief leaders of different regions. Huchunqan was viewed as the leader, but Liu Bao is the legitimate successor to Yufuluo," Cai Yan uttered by her discretion.

Zhen Ji and her servant Ziyan look at each other blinking.

At Liu Bao's hut…

"Hahah, you wish to take my wife from me?" Liu Bao glares at Zhao Yun who was standing by the wooden round table. It was an hour after their arrival as it becomes late afternoon.

"She never chooses to be your wife. You kidnapped her and I'm demanding you to free her in exchange for a trade of silk," Zhao Yun gave a firm look of determination at the Xiongnu chief.

"But, she is my wife now! She gives birth to kings and my people see her as another Wang Zhaojun," Liu Bao urged.

"Wang Zhaojun made a choice to be the wife, but Cai Yan was kidnapped and forced to become your wife. You ought to consider the differences of two centuries ago and right now," Zhao Yun corrected the Xiongnu King.

"Your kingdom is dying. How will you cope with this demand?" Liu Bao grinned as his men laughed.

Zhao Yun now sees it's time to put his speechcraft to test against the barbarian king. Can he capitalize? Will Liu Bao not see the threat within his own position? The fate of Cai Wenji's life is about to reach its conclusion.

Next Chapter: Yan Rou's Plot

1\. Wang Qiang(Zhaojun) 50 BC-? was a famous beauty during the Western Han Dynasty. So her existence brings familarity to the Xiongnu on Cai Yan. She was forever known as the Beauty of Peace.


End file.
